harry potter et la prophetie de la fin
by junta
Summary: sixieme année de harry beaucoup de suspense reviews please!
1. la nouvelle eleve

Harry Potter et la Prophétie de la Fin   
  
Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle élève.  
  
Les deux mois de vacances sont passés et Harry va devoir rentrer à Poudlard. Cet été, fut   
  
trop court pour lui. Maintenant qu'il vivait chez son parrain Sirius Black, il ne voyait   
  
pas le temps passer. Il se souvint encore de la première fois qu'il était arrivé chez son   
  
parrain. Il était tellement content. Il n'allait plus revoir les Dursley et rien que cette   
  
idée lui remplissait le cœur de bonheur. De plus, il est allé rendre visite à Ron et   
  
Hermione pour un week- end qui avait lui aussi passé très vite.  
  
C'est avec un grand soulagement et un peu de tristesse qu'Harry prépara ses affaires pour   
  
sa 6ème année. Même s'il est heureux d'y retourner, il voit qu'il ne lui reste plus que 2   
  
ans avant de quitter sa VRAIE MAISON. Mais il ne préfère par trop y penser. Tout ce qui   
  
compte, c'est que dans 3 heures, Ron viendra le chercher pour passer la dernière nuit   
  
avant le départ et qu'il avait hâte de revoir les Weasleys.  
  
Quand il entendit une voiture arriver dans la rue, il devina que c'était Ron   
  
Après avoir mis toutes les affaires d'Harry dans le coffre et parlé pendant quelques temps   
  
avec Sirius, Harry salua une dernière fois son parrain et ils montèrent tous en voiture.   
  
- Tu te rends compte Harry, plus que 2 ans avant de quitter Poudlard ! Ca passe si vite !   
  
- Oui, très vite. Répondit-il avec une tristesse dans le regard.  
  
Le jour du départ est arrivé et tout le monde se dépêchait. Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges   
  
étaient sortis la veille et les deux amis s'étaient réveillés en retard. Après avoir passé  
  
la voie 9.3/4, ils montèrent dans le train après avoir dit au revoir au Weasley ainsi   
  
qu'à Fred et Georges et aux parents d'Hermione.  
  
Tous les 3 s'installèrent dans un compartiment et restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler.  
  
Puis, ils discutèrent tellement, se remémorant les anecdotes des années passées et des   
  
vacances qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard.  
  
Comme d'habitude, Hagrid attendait les premières années pour les emmener en barque au   
  
château. Tous les 3 sourirent lorsqu'ils virent les regards ébahis des élèves face à la   
  
taille d'Hagrid. Celui-ci qui avait remarqué les 3 amis les salua de la main.  
  
Pour cette sixième année, les élèves se rendirent au château par cheval. Neville Longdubas   
  
se fit aussitôt remarquer en montant à l'envers sur son cheval. Ce qui valut un fou rire   
  
chez tout le monde surtout de Drago Malefoy et de des 2 acolytes, Goyle et Crabbe. Tous les  
  
élèves arrivèrent avant les premières années et purent s'installer à leur table respective.  
  
  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, les premières années firent leur entrée dans la salle et tous   
  
regardèrent le plafond qui comme à l'accoutumée reflétait le ciel. Harry, Ron et Harry ne   
  
purent s'empêcher de repenser à leur propre entrée dans cette même salle 5 ans auparavant   
  
et le stress qu'ils avaient ressentis pendant le verdict du Choixpeau magique pour les   
  
repartir dans leur maison. Mais la rêverie d'Harry fut bientôt interrompue lorsqu'il   
  
remarqua une jeune fille de son âge avec les premières années. Ron et Hermione la   
  
remarquèrent aussi ainsi que tous les autres élèves.   
  
La jeune fille en question regardait aussi le plafond mais posa ensuite son regard sur les   
  
élèves qui la dévisageaient. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui lui sourit. Elle, esquissa  
  
un sourire aussi puis regarda ailleurs. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui la fixait depuis   
  
son entrée.   
  
Elle détourna son regard pour écouter Mme McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore faire leur  
  
discours d'introduction.  
  
Puis, les élèves se succédèrent sous le Choixpeau et il ne resta que la jeune fille. On   
  
sentait qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise car elle sentait le regard de tous ces élèves   
  
posés sur elle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et annonça clairement et doucement :  
  
- Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette jeune fille ne vient pas à Poudlard  
  
pour sa première année. Rare sont ceux qui y rentrent pendant le cursus des 7 ans. Miss   
  
Hannah Malvoro en fait partie. Normalement, elle devrait entrer pour sa dernière année   
  
mais pour des raisons scolaires, elle sera en sixième année. Mlle Malvoro si vous voulez   
  
bien vous avancer. Lui dit-il en montrant le choixpeau.   
  
Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et Mme McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau :  
  
- Oui, je vois, mmmmm, j'hésite entre deux… . Je pense que la meilleure maison pour toi   
  
sera … GRYFFONGOR !   
  
La table de Gryffondor applaudit ainsi que les autres tables mais Drago la regarda aller   
  
s'asseoir avec déception auprès d'Hermione.   
  
Salut, moi c'est Hermione.  
  
Et moi Ron.  
  
Et moi, Harry.  
  
Ah ! , Le célèbre Harry Potter. Enchantée de tous vous rencontrer », leur dit- elle.   
  
Dumbledore frappa des mains et le repas apparut. Et le brouhaha commença. Hermione engagea   
  
la conversation avec Hannah :  
  
- Alors, comme ça tu aurais du être en dernière année ? Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu   
  
sois en 6ème car les 2 dernières années vont ensemble. Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner les  
  
cours qui te seront utiles cette année et..  
  
- Hermione, dit Ron, c'est à peine la rentrée, tu ne pourrais pas la lâcher un peu. Tu auras  
  
toute l'année pour lui prêter tes devoirs. Ne fais pas trop attention à elle, elle est très  
  
« devoirs » dit- il à Hannah.  
  
- Oui et toi tu es l'opposé !   
  
Hannah sourit à cette remarque. Elle recommença à manger quand Harry lui demanda :  
  
- Alors, heu, …tu viens d'où ?  
  
- D'une petite ville. J'y suis restée toute mon enfance et ensuite, j'ai reçu une lettre de  
  
Poudlard.  
  
- C'est bizarre, normalement, il l'envoi vers 10-11 ans. Tu n'en as pas reçu plus tôt ?  
  
- Non, à la mort de mon père, ma mère m'a élevée et c'est elle qui a poursuivit mon   
  
éducation de sorcière. Elle ne voulait pas que j'aille à l'école. Elle voulait m'apprendre   
  
elle-même tout ce qu'elle savait. Puis à son décès, je suis allée vivre dans la maison de   
  
mon père où j'avais grandi et c'est à ce moment que j'ai reçu cette lettre.   
  
- Alors, mes cours te seront très utiles car je pense que tu auras du retard. Dit Hermione  
  
en lançant un fort regard à Ron pour qu'il se taise.  
  
A la fin du repas, les préfets emmenèrent les premières années au dortoir. Hermione était   
  
fière de ce poste. Elle le prenait vraiment au sérieux. Une fois, Ron avait dit à Harry que  
  
quelques fois en la voyant, il voyait Percy. Tous les deux restèrent à parler dans la   
  
grande salle. Hannah la suivit car même si elle était bien plus âgée que les premières année  
  
, elle était nouvelle à Poudlard.  
  
Quand les autres arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, celle-ci était presque   
  
vide. Deux élèves parlaient autour d'une table et Hannah et Hermione parlaient au coin du   
  
feu. Ron et Harry vinrent s'asseoir avec elles.  
  
- Alors, on t'a montré la maison Gryffondor ? Lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui. C'est différent de chez moi mais ça a l'air agréable.   
  
Ils restèrent un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien puis le moment d'aller se coucher  
  
se fit sentir et ils montèrent tous se coucher en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. 


	2. la vision de trelawney

CHAPITRE 2  
  
Dès le matin, Hermione alla réveiller Hannah qui n'était pas encore levée :  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?  
  
- Il est 7h30. Le cours commence dans une demi-heure ! Je t'ai réveillé il y a 30mn et tu as dû te rendormir.  
  
- Oui, je pense aussi, c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien alors, j'en ai un peu profité.  
  
- Et bien profites en car on commence par le cours de potion et Rogue n'admet ni les retards, ni les élèves perdus dans leurs pensées, en particulier les élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
- Honnêtement Hermione, tu ne donnes vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours, surtout pour le premier.  
  
- Oui mais il faudra t'y habituer. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, il trouvera toujours quelque chose à te dire et une bonne raison de retirer des points à Gryffondor. Il nous hait. Mais il faut y aller quand même. Allez, debout maintenant !   
  
Elle se leva, se lava et s'habilla puis la rejoint avec Ron et Harry. Ensuite, tous les 4 se dirigèrent vers la classe de potion et y entrèrent à contre cœur.   
  
Comme ça leur arrivait souvent, ils avaient encore cours avec Serpentard. Quand ils entrèrent, Drago et ses 2 amis les regardèrent tous d'un air de dégoût sauf Hannah. Drago la regarda mais elle ne le remarqua pas car juste à ce moment là, Rogue entra dans la classe. Tous les élèves se turent. Rogue avait ce pouvoir de faire régner le silence dans une classe dès qu'il y entrait. Comme à l'accoutumée, il récita son discours de début d'année puis s'arrêta et s'avança vers Hannah en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Assise sur sa chaise, elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, à côté d'elle pour ne pas le regarder.  
  
Tiens, mais, oui, Gryffondor a une nouvelle élève. Miss Malvoro. Je peux vous   
  
assurer que je ne laisserais pas le moindre écart se produire dans ce cours. Tout le monde sait que je ne porte pas les Gryffondor dans mon cœur, alors, si vous faites le moindre faux pas, cela vous coûtera cher ainsi qu'à votre maison. Bon, maintenant, commençons le cours.   
  
Puis il repartit à son bureau et Hannah et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Tous les élèves sortirent leur cahier et leur plume. Vers le milieu du cours, Rogue demanda :  
  
- Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les effets de la potion à queue de rat : la ratomium ? Allez, ne soyez pas timide. Miss Granger, vous qui savez tout, pourriez vous me le dire ?  
  
- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne le connais pas, on ne la pas encore vu.  
  
- Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison. 10 points en moins pour votre ignorance.   
  
Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se rétracta lorsqu'une main se leva.  
  
Miss Malvoro ? Vous avez une idée ?  
  
Oui, la ratomium sert à prendre possession des mouvements d'une personne.   
  
Elle complète ainsi le sortilège Impero. Grâce à cette potion, l'ensorcelé ne peut plus se défendre et aucun autre sortilège ne peut l'annuler. Seule l'antidote peut le faire : le desperliamus.   
  
Tous les élèves la regardèrent surpris, Hermione la première. Rogue resta bouche bée. Au bout de quelques secondes il dit :  
  
- Très bien Miss Malvoro. Hum,..Je suis surpris que vous la connaissiez. Je ne m'y attendais pas…. Il s'arrêta et continua son cours en ne posant plus de questions jusqu'à la fin du cours.  
  
Les élèves sortirent de la classe. Hermione, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hannah et la regardèrent d'un air surpris.  
  
- Quoi ? Vous croyiez quoi ? Que l'on m'a appris à un jeter un sort à un balai pour qu'il fasse le ménage à ma place ?  
  
- Non, répondirent-ils ensemble. Mais, je suis juste surprise que tu connaisses cette potion lui dit Hermione.  
  
- Dis plutôt que tu as été surprise que quelqu'un d'autre sache la réponse que toi.  
  
- Ron !!!  
  
- En tout cas, tu avais raison Hermione, il n'aime vraiment pas Gryffondor.   
  
Ils rirent en se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours quand Drago Malefoy s'approcha du groupe.  
  
Alors, comme ça, Gryffondor a une nouvelle élève dans sa maison. C'est  
  
dommage que tu ne sois pas allée à Serpentard, Malvoro. Vraiment dommage ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Fais quand même attention à tes amis de cette maison. Ils sont tous un peu lent d'esprit. (Ron et Harry le regardèrent avec rage) Bienvenue à Poudlard.   
  
Et il partit suivi de des 2 amis. Nos amis les regardèrent et Ron dit :  
  
Malefoy, il n'a vraiment pas changé celui là. C'est même étrange qu'il t'ait dit  
  
quelque chose de gentil (à l'attention d'Hannah). Vraiment bizarre !   
  
Tous les cours suivants se déroulèrent sans problème et le soir venu, Hannah et Hermione s'installèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour mettre au point les révisions et les devoirs. Ron et Harry arrivèrent plus tard, essoufflés.  
  
Qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ? Leur demanda Hermione.  
  
On a aidé Hagrid à promener Crockdur. Et c'est vraiment épuisant de le suivre.  
  
Répondit Ron.  
  
Oui, c'est pire qu'un entraînement de Quidditch. Dit Harry.  
  
Ne me dites pas que vous êtes toujours en train de travailler ? Hermione le   
  
regarda d'un air qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réponse pour deviner. Mais vous êtes folles ! C'est à peine la rentrée ! Vous aurez le temps plus tard ! Il faut se détendre, on en a encore la possibilité.  
  
Peut être mais Hannah a du retard et si on attend celui-ci grandira.  
  
Comme vous voulez mais je vous aurais prévenu ! Moi, je vais me coucher.   
  
Bonne nuit à tous. Tu viens Harry ?  
  
Oui, j'arrive. Et Ron se dirigea vers son dortoir. Harry se tourna vers les   
  
filles. Ron a raison, ne vous abrutissez pas tout de suite.  
  
Tu n'as pas un entraînement de Quidditch tôt demain matin ? lui demanda   
  
Hermione.  
  
Heu si répondit il un peu gêné.  
  
Tu pratiques le Quidditch ? Tu as quel poste ? Demanda Hannah.  
  
Attrapeur. Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Lui demanda t'il avec intérêt.  
  
Oui, assez, j'en ai joué avec des amis mais on ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux règles, c'était plus pour la détente.  
  
Et, heu,….. Ça te dirait d'assister à un entraînement ?  
  
Oui, beaucoup.  
  
Et bien si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi demain ?  
  
Ok à quelle heure ?  
  
6h30. Tu seras réveillée cette fois ?   
  
Oui, je serais à l'heure.  
  
Ok, alors à demain et bonne nuit.  
  
Bonne nuit. Lui répondirent -elles ensemble.   
  
Elles restèrent là encore quelques temps puis elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher.  
  
La nuit était claire et calme. Tout Poudlard était endormi, mais dans la forêt, deux points verts apparurent dans l'obscurité. Puis, ils se déplacèrent avec légèreté toujours en fixant le château et à leur approche, les animaux s'enfuirent en poussant des petits cris de peurs. Cette même nuit, le repère d'Aragog a disparut, toutes les araignées mortes et déchiquetées.  
  
Et non loin de là, une parcelle de terre si belle quelques heures auparavant ressemblait à un coin victime d'un incendie, comme si la nature était morte suite à un manque d'oxygène.  
  
Puis, le jour se leva et Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut rejoint quelques temps après par Hannah.  
  
C'est bien, tu t'es levée. Lui dit-il.  
  
Oui, j'ai mis deux réveils, ce qui a agacé la plupart des filles de ma chambre.   
  
Ils sourirent tous les deux puis le petit déjeuner fini, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement où quelques membres de l'équipe y étaient déjà. Harry leur expliqua qu'elle venait voir à quoi ressemblait un vrai entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
Quand tous les joueurs furent arrivés, l'entraînement pu commencer. Hannah le regardait avec attention. Quand il fut terminé, elle alla les rejoindre puis ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs pour se changer avant les cours.   
  
Bon, je vous laisse, vous êtes vraiment doué. Dit-elle.  
  
OK, à toute suite. Répondit Harry.  
  
Et il la regarda partir à la rencontre de Ron et d'Hermione qui l'attendait  
  
Et ne te mets pas en retard Harry, on a ton cours préféré dans 10mn, la Divination. Tu te   
  
rappelles ? » Cria Ron.  
  
Harry lui sourit d'un air songeur. Comment pouvait- il oublier ce cours ! Le professeur Trelawney n'a fait que de lui prédire sa mort qui n'est jamais arrivée. Au début, c'est vrai, il y croyait mais l'entendre à chaque cours l'avait conduit à ne plus y croire du tout.  
  
Le lieu et le professeur n'avaient toujours pas changé. En montant tous les escaliers, Harry se demanda ce qu'elle va bien trouver sur lui cette année. Dans quelles circonstances allait-il mourir ?  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table ronde et elle commença son cours.   
  
Bonjours à tous et bienvenue à toi (dit-elle en direction d'Hannah).   
  
Cette année, nous allons apprendre à lire l'avenir dans la feuille de Rictale, feuille rare qui provient d'un arbre immortel et qui à la particularité de prendre une forme différente en fonction de la personne qui la prend dans sa main pour voir son futur.  
  
Vous en avez chacune une devant vous. Alors, prenez la et posez la dans le creux de votre main gauche. Quand vous verrez des petites veines se formées, vous les reproduirez sur vos cahiers et avec le cours, vous chercherez leur signification. Je passerais vous voir pendant cet exercice. Vous pouvez y aller.   
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et d'efforcèrent de ne pas rire. Ils firent l'exercice dans le calme quand elle s'approcha de leur table.   
  
Alors, Hannah, comment t'en sors-tu ?   
  
Je ne sais pas, pour moi, c'est du chinois, même avec le cours. Ron et Harry   
  
étouffèrent leur rire avec leur main.  
  
Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Regarde, montre-moi ta feuille. Elle la regarda   
  
quelques secondes puis recula un peu. Oh, mon enfant ! …. Je, je suis désolée.  
  
Désolée de quoi ? Lui demanda Hannah.  
  
Ton avenir est bien sombre mon enfant. Des tas d'horreur vont se produire et   
  
tu en souffriras. Un de tes proches amis va mourir et cela te forcera à te remémorer tes douloureux souvenirs » A ces mots, les autres élèves cessèrent de travailler pour l'écouter. Même Harry et Ron, se turent.   
  
Que voulez vous dire par un tas d'horreur ?  
  
Le mal en personne va te rencontrer. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter et tu tomberas  
  
sous son pouvoir avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres comme beaucoup de personnes avant toi. Tu seras vaincue.  
  
Attendez une minute, vous êtes en train de dire que je vais mourir, c'est bien   
  
ça ?  
  
Hélas oui. Je suis désolée. Vous êtes comme M. Potter, des malheurs, toujours   
  
des malheurs. C'est pour cette raison que je ne lui lis plus son avenir, c'est trop déprimant.   
  
Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, murmura t-il à Ron.  
  
Mais, le destin peut changer même si c'est bien rare. Puis, elle se dirigea vers   
  
Néville. Alors, M. Longdubas, comment vous en sortez-vous ?   
  
Hannah fixait toujours sa feuille d'un regard lointain.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Hannah, tout ça, ce ne sont que des sottises. En 3 ans, je   
  
crois que j'ai battu le nombre de fois où je devais mourir. Et comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours là, lui dit-il.  
  
Oui, personne ne prend ses cours au sérieux. A mon avis, elle est un peu folle   
  
continua Hermione. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas allée à ses cours en 4ème année. Je ne crois pas à cette « science » comme ils appellent ça.   
  
Ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire lui remonta un eu le moral mais au fond elle, une partie restait septique sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. 


	3. les cours de duel

chapitre 3  
  
Le cours fini, ils allèrent rejoindre Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'ils avaient avec Serpentard.  
  
Hannah était encore un peu ailleurs lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid.  
  
Bonjours à tous. Oh! , bonjours dit-il en direction d'Hannah, je crois que l'on   
  
On ne se connaît pas encore. Je suis Hagrid, votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
Hein! , professeur, je dirais plutôt gros lourdaud, stupide et fou, dit Drago à   
  
Crabe et Goyle. Harry qui avait entendu lui jeta un regard menaçant.  
  
Bon, alors, pour votre premier cours de l'année, nous allons étudier-les   
  
Richthiofen qui servent à voir ce qui ne peut être vu. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Il sourit car il savait que c'est en rapport avec sa cape d'invisibilité qui lui a été offerte par Dumbledore pour son premier Noël à Poudlard. Cette cape comptait beaucoup pour Harry car elle appartenait à son père. Et sans elle, il n'aurait pas pu faire tout ce qu'il a fait pendant ces 5 années.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme excepté les remarques de Drago qui venaient à chaque phrase prononcée par Hagrid.  
  
A la fin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hannah restèrent avec Hagrid pour l'aider à rentrer les Richthiofen.  
  
Drago passa à côté d'Hannah.   
  
Alors Hannah, on t'a prédit des malheurs. Ce n'est pas très rassurant, hein ?  
  
Drago, ce sont mes affaires et pas les tiennes, d'accord ?  
  
Oh! Mais encore heureux que se ne soient pas les miennes. Je veux vivre moi.   
  
Allez, à plus Malvoro.   
  
Drago partit un sourire aux lèvres. Ron, Harry et Hermione, s'approchèrent d'elle.  
  
Malefoy, une vraie ordure celui là. Dit Ron  
  
Il est un peu grognon et lance des pics mais il faut jouer à son jeu.   
  
Il abandonnera ensuite. Il est comme ça. Répondit-elle.  
  
Peut être mais des fois, il pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin. Dit Hermione.   
  
Oui, comme la fois où il t'a traité de « Sang de Bourbe. Continua Harry.  
  
Quoi ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? Ils acquiescèrent. Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait évolué dit-elle.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Ron  
  
Oh! , rien, lui répondit-elle  
  
Et ils partirent tous vers la grande salle pour manger. L'après midi allait être assez calme puisqu'il avait Métamorphose après le club de duel qui est devenu obligatoire pour tous depuis 3 ans.  
  
La salle pour les duels qui autrefois prenait place dans la grande salle se trouve maintenant dans une grande pièce mais à l'aspect froid dû à la décoration. Au mur, des aigles tiennent des fils avec une torche au bout.  
  
Au centre, une grande estrade avec un tapis bleu décoré des différentes formes de lune prenait toute la longueur. Des bancs étaient contre le mur mais ne servaient souvent à rien puisque les élèves s'avançaient le plus près possible de l'estrade pour voir le match.  
  
Petit à petit, la salle commença à se remplir. Comme à l'accoutumée, pour le premier duel, les parents étaient conviés à venir voir leurs enfants.  
  
Ron, avaient vu ses parents assis sur les bancs. Il alla aussitôt les voir avec Harry et Hermione.   
  
Drago arrivait tranquillement quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :  
  
Alors, on traite des élèves de « Sang de Bourbe » Drago ?  
  
Hannah, tu m'as surpris. Quoi ? Qui te l'as dit ?  
  
Drago, ce n'est pas une surprise mais je croyais que tu serais assez intelligent  
  
pour ne pas l'utiliser contre quelqu'un.  
  
Et pourquoi pas, c'est la vérité, lui dit-il en s'approchant et en la regardant   
  
froidement.  
  
Alors, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas non plus, après tout, mon père était un   
  
Moldu ?  
  
Il se redressa et lui dit : Mais pour toi, ce n'est pas pareil, seul lui l'était mais   
  
pas ta mère. C'est….. Différent. Mais attends, on parle bien de Granger, pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ?  
  
Parce que, je n'aime pas ce genre d'insulte. C'est vraiment petit.  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Et alors ? Répéta-t-elle. Voyons Drago, il y a plusieurs autres moyens pour  
  
humilier quelqu'un et je crois que tu en connais pas mal. (Elle lui lança un petit sourire en coin) et moi aussi.  
  
Tu le regretterais sérieusement. Lui dit-il en se rapprochant très près d'elle.   
  
Elle voulut riposter mais une voix les interrompit.   
  
Alors, Drago avait dit vrai. Tu es vraiment à Poudlard. Elle se retourna et  
  
vit Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Lucius, je suis contente de te revoir lui dit-elle. Et oui, je suis bien là. Je suis   
  
partie un peu précipitamment c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir.  
  
Mais le plus important, c'est que tu sois là. Il l'a pris chaleureusement dans   
  
ses bras. Tout le monde attendait le moment où tu pourrais enfin aller à Poudlard. Et accomplir des prouesses comme ta mère.  
  
Oui, mais que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Je suis venu voir le duel. Et voir comment tu vas t'en sortir. Je pense que tu   
  
pourras mieux faire que Drago. L'autre fois, il n'a pas réussit à éviter un sort de Potter. Dit-il en regardant froidement Drago qui baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard.  
  
C'est normal, j'ai entendu dire que Harry était très doué.  
  
On dit qu'il est doué car il est le seul à avoir survécu à Voldemort, mais c'est   
  
faux, c'est de la chance. »Puis, il la regarda et lui dit, c'est fou ce que tu as grandi !   
  
Tu ne croyais pas que je resterais petite toute ma vie ?  
  
Oui pas aussi grande que moi. Répondit Drago en souriant.  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle qui était à présent bien remplie. Quand il la vit, Ron, alla la chercher pour la présenter. Drago et Lucius arrivèrent derrière elle. Dès que Lucius entra dans la salle, beaucoup de parents et élèves le regardèrent. Certains avec peur et d'autres avec admiration.  
  
Elle est ….Amie avec le fils Weasley ? Demanda Lucius avec un certain dégoût.  
  
Oui, et pas seulement avec lui, mais avec la « Sang de Bourbe » et Potter.  
  
Potter, répéta t'il, Potter… Et alors, à son écusson, je constate qu'elle n'est pas   
  
à Serpentard.  
  
Oui, le choixpeau a longtemps hésité avant de la mettre à Gryffondor.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que pour 2 ans. Ce n'est pas une maison qui   
  
changera qui elle est vraiment.   
  
Puis Drago laissa son père qui fut rejoint par 2 parents de Serpentard.  
  
Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de l'estrade. Les quatre maisons étaient réunies et les duels n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue arriva et monta sur l'estrade suivi par le professeur Grimlow qui parla le premier :   
  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Bienvenue au premier match du club de duel de   
  
l'année. 4 d'entre vous vont s'affronter. Un de chaque maison. Le perdant est disqualifié et le gagnant continue de rencontrer ses adversaires. La maison vainqueur remportera 50 points.  
  
A vos noms, veuillez monter sur l'estrade :  
  
Suzanne Bowls, Pouffsoufle  
  
Drago Malefoy, Serpentard  
  
Grégoric Parker, Serdaigle  
  
Et pour favoriser votre insertion, Miss Malvoro, vous serez la dernière à venir nous rejoindre. Vous représenterez votre maison....... Gryffondor dit-il avec dégoût.  
  
Le premier match confrontera Miss Bowls contre M. Malefoy.  
  
Je vous rappelle que ceci est un club pour apprendre et non pour blesser.  
  
N'utilisez que des sorts non dangereux et donc, M. Malefoy, pas de serpents cette fois ci. Dit Grimlow.  
  
Il faisait allusion au combat qui avait opposé Malefoy contre Harry il y a 3 ans de cela. Malefoy avait fait sortir un serpent très dangereux vers Harry qui à la grande surprise générale avait parlé « Fourche Langue », c'est-à-dire la langue des serpents. Rares sont les personnes qui possèdent cette faculté. Harry lui, l'avait « hérité » lors de son premier affrontement contre Voldemort lorsqu'il avait 1 an.  
  
Le duel commença et au bout de quelques minutes, Suzanne fit un énorme vol plané avant d'atterrir sur le sol brutalement. Elle était recouverte d'une masse molle ressemblant à du chewing- gum. Drago avait utilisé le sort : « Waddiwasic » trop rapidement pour que Suzanne puisse riposter. Pendant que Grimlow annula le sortilège pour qu'elle puisse redevenir propre, Rogue annonça fièrement la victoire de Malefoy qui fut applaudit par Serpentard ainsi que par son père, très fier. Harry et les autres s'efforcèrent d'applaudir. En descendant, Drago, regarda Hannah droit dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
A ton tour maintenant, essaye de faire mieux.  
  
Ca ne sera pas difficile.   
  
Un peu vexé, il alla rejoindre ses amis de Serpentard. Lucius se redressa quand elle monta sur l'estrade.  
  
Les 2 sorciers se saluèrent avant de reprendre leur place. Dès que le coup de départ fut lancé, Hannah prononça « Bullosadueros » et Grégoric se retrouva tout d'un coup dans une bulle et ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler. Il était complètement à l'intérieur d'une bulle.  
  
Rogue annonça la victoire d'Hannah. Lucius applaudit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Rogue demanda à Malefoy de bien vouloir revenir pour le dernier duel.  
  
Quand ils se saluèrent, Drago lui dit :   
  
Je vais gagner contre toi Malvoro, comme toujours.  
  
Tu gagnais car je te laissais gagner. Tu étais déjà très fier alors, si tu perdais, tu   
  
aurais été une varie teigne pendant plusieurs jours. Il fronça les yeux et partit dans sa direction. Elle fit de même.  
  
Le coup de sifflet lancé, ils jetèrent en même temps un sort qu'ils évitèrent réciproquement. Drago utilisa « Expelliarmus » un sort qui permet de désarmer son adversaire.   
  
Pendant quelques secondes, la baguette d'Hannah vola dans les airs mais elle réussit à la rattraper et elle utilisa le sort « Locomotor Mortis » et tout à coup, Drago sembla bouger au ralentit. Mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse lui en lancer un autre puisqu'il lui jeta aussitôt un sort, un sort qui fit apparaître un faux détraqueur. Un détraqueur est une personne ou plutôt une chose qui est gardien de la prison d'Azkaban.   
  
Il est très impressionnant et rend fou les prisonniers ou toute autre personne qui le croise en offrant un baiser qui aspire les souvenirs et l'âme de cette personne. Il a un grand trou noir à la place de la bouche qui lui permet d'aspirer les émotions. Quand il sortit, tous les élèves reculèrent. Hannah aussi. Drago lui, souriait. Au fur et à mesure que le détraqueur avançait, Hannah reculait.   
  
Puis, à un moment, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait appris sur ces détraqueurs. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Puis, elle se souvint d'un sort pour le faire reculer et d'un autre pour l'anéantir complètement. Elle ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et fixa le détraqueur vers l'endroit où devait être les yeux car si les personnes ne pouvaient pas les voir, eux pouvaient. Alors, elle les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il recule un peu puis elle cria en sa direction « Spero Patronum » qui déstabilisa le détraqueur grâce au patronus crée ( une forme argentée qui éloigne les détraqueurs.). Tout le monde croyait que c'était fini, mais il était toujours là. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent étonné. Normalement, un patronus effraie un détraqueur et il s'en va. Mais là, il y était toujours. Il commença à se ré- avancer mais elle lui cria aussitôt « Avada Azkanpernus » . Et là, le détraqueur éclata en milliers de morceaux et disparut. Tout le monde la regarda étonné. Jamais ils avaient appris que l'on pouvait tuer un détraqueur. Mais Hannah ne perdit pas une seconde et figea Drago grâce au sortilège « Pertificus Totalus » . Il ne pouvait plus bouger et Hannah remporta la victoire.   
  
Lucius se leva pour la féliciter comme beaucoup d'autres. Harry Ron et Hermione l'applaudirent aussi en sifflant. Drago qui venait d'être libéré de son sort n'était pas très joyeux d'avoir perdu. Il descendit de l'estrade sous l'œil sévère de Rogue et se dirigea vers les autres qui applaudissaient toujours.  
  
Il fut rejoint par son père.  
  
Drago, tu m'as déçu. Je te croyais plus fort que ça. En tout cas, Hannah a su  
  
profiter de la situation et s'en ai sortie comme d'habitude avec brio.   
  
Père, elle a utilisé des sorts que je ne connaissais pas, que l'on n'a pas encore   
  
appris. C'est normal   
  
Et si tu aurais été plus studieux et moins gamin étant plus jeune, je te l'aurais   
  
appris tout comme sa mère l'a fait.  
  
Et il partit, le laissant seul.  
  
Drago regarda Hannah qui était félicitée par bon nombre de ses camarades et surtout par Harry et ses 2 compagnons. Les parents de Ron la félicitèrent eux aussi. Puis, les parents durent partir et les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle aller à leur cours de métamorphose qui passa assez vite. Les élèves ne faisaient que de parler du duel entre Malefoy et Hannah. La principale intéressée était accoudée sur son bureau et écoutait vaguement le professeur McGonagall. Hermione, comme d'habitude prenait des notes. Ron la regardait avec un petit sourire au coin. Cette fille ne changera jamais pensait-il. Quant à Harry, lui regardait Hannah. Il avait était ébahi de la façon dont elle avait fait face au détraqueur. Il se souvint de son apprentissage du sort et de la difficulté avec laquelle il avait du apprendre se sort. Pour lui, au début, trouver un souvenir joyeux relevait du miracle avec toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu. Mais maintenant, qu'il savait qu'il allait aller vivre chez Sirius, son parrain, il savait que si un détraqueur se trouvait devant lui, il le ferait disparaître aussitôt.  
  
Hannah connaissait tellement de sort sans avoir été à l'école qu'il trouva ça épatant. Elle était dans ses pensées et Harry se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Peut être à ce que Ms Trelawney lui avait dit. Ca lui a fait drôle quand elle lui a dit ce qui allait se passer. C'était tellement noir qu'il croyait que c'était pour lui. Il avait eu tellement l'habitude de voir sa mort dans ces cours que cela ne l'étonnait plus. Mais quand il a réalisé que c'était pour Hannah, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que une ou deux choses dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit c'était réalisé. Pas tout bien sûre car sinon, il aurait eu au moins 5 enterrements. Sans doute, c'était à cela qu'elle pensait en ce moment. Mais au fond de son cœur, il espérait que se soit faux. La première fois qu'il a vu, quand elle est entrée dans la grande salle, il avait tout de suite été attiré par elle. Son regard, sa démarché incertaine lui avait toute suite sautée aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation. Il avait même croisé les doigts pour qu'elle soit à Gryffondor aussi. Et quand il avait entendu le nom de sa maison, il était très content. A table, il avait longtemps hésité à lui parler. En se remémorant ces images, il se sentait plus léger et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Et plus le temps passe plus, il ne pouvait se passer d'être avec elle. Il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement : amour ou amitié. C'était encore très trouble chez lui. Il avait été une fois amoureux.   
  
C'était de Cho Lang, mais elle, n'éprouvait pas vraiment la même chose pour lui. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de laisser tomber mais il avait quand même pensé à elle lors des vacances. Et quand il l'a revu cette année, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il ne cherchait même plus à savoir où elle était. De plus, elle le tenait encore responsable de la mort de Cédric lors de la compétition pour la Coupe de Feu. Alors que le coupable était Voldemort. Encore lui.   
  
Harry se demandait souvent s'il pouvait un jour vivre sans penser à lui et sans que l'on en parle. Chaque année, il était présent. Il n'avait pas digérer qu'un bébé puisse lui anéantir tous ses pouvoirs et ressortir qu'avec une cicatrice.  
  
Et pendant tout le reste du cours, il rêva quand une sonnerie le réveilla. La fin du cours était arrivée. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler. Hannah et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la porte quand Malefoy les arrêta.   
  
Félicitation Hannah. Tu t'en es bien sortie. Tu t'es bien améliorée depuis le   
  
temps.   
  
Merci Drago. T'étais pas mal non plus.   
  
Mon père a trouvé que tu t'es très bien défendu. Il l'a toujours pensé d'ailleurs. (Il   
  
voulait continuer mais Harry et Ron arrivèrent) . Bon, je te laisse Malvoro, à la prochaine.   
  
Les 3 compères le regardèrent partir.   
  
Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que Malefoy puisse dire une phrase   
  
sans insulte ou une remarque désobligeante. Dit Ron.  
  
Il est comme ça, là, c'est un bon jour. Répondit Hannah.  
  
Bon, allez, on va à la salle commune, on a du travail à faire je vous signale.   
  
Leur dit Hermione.  
  
On se rejoint après, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, dit aussitôt Harry.  
  
Encore ! Répondit Hermione ! Harry, tu es le capitaine de l'équipe, tu pourrais   
  
espacer les entraînements. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps pour faire vos devoirs et pense aux autres joueurs qui aimeraient travailler aussi.  
  
Je te signale que les jours et heures d'entraînement ont été fixés avec l'accord   
  
de tous les joueurs, Hermione.  
  
Très bien, tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure.  
  
Bon entraînement Harry lui dit Hannah. Et essaye de ne pas renter trop   
  
fatigué car je pense qu'Hermione nous a préparé un super entraînement de devoirs si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle lui sourit et lui aussi.  
  
Il partit avec eux dans la salle commune pour se changer et les laissa à une table.  
  
Lâcheur ! lui murmura Ron  
  
Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je voudrais vraiment être avec vous, mais je ne peux  
  
pas. Intérieurement, il le pensait. Non pas pour faire les devoirs mais pour être avec Hannah.  
  
Allez, c'est ça. Va à ton Quidditch lui dit Ron avec un petit sourire.  
  
Ok, à tout à l'heure tout le monde. Travaillez bien.   
  
Et il partit. Avant de fermer la porte, il les regarda une dernière fois. Surtout Hannah. Elle s'était déjà mise au travail et Ron lui, faisait la tête. Comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait de devoirs. Puis, il ferma la porte et parti à l'entraînement.  
  
Quand il revint, il eut juste le temps de se changer pour aller manger. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent un peu de son entraînement, des difficultés qu'il avait de former le nouveau batteur William Harper. Il pensa même à en chercher un autre, sinon, partit comme ça, Gryffondor ne gagnera pas cette année. Puis, ils parlèrent de leur sortie au Pré au Lard en fin de semaine. Une occasion pour revoir Fred et Georges qui y possèdent une boutique de farce et attrape.   
  
Le repas terminé, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune. Harry fit ses devoirs aidé par Hermione bien qu'il aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Ron était en train de lire la gazette du sorcier. Hannah, elle était partie à la bibliothèque.  
  
A 22h, toutes les maisons du château furent silencieuses et obscures. Mais dans la forêt, les deux points verts se transformèrent tout à coup en deux yeux en amandes très verts et sombres.   
  
Puis, une silhouette se dessina peu à peu dans cette obscurité. La parcelle de terre morte avait pris de plus en plus de place. Par terre, des os d'animaux jonchaient. Puis, une porte, comme un tunnel s'ouvrit derrière un arbre et la silhouette disparut en passant cette porte qui se referma aussitôt. 


	4. mauvaise nouvelle de McGonagall

chapitre 4  
  
La matinée suivante se passa sans problème. Après le repas, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle se dirigèrent à leur cours de vol. Mme Bibine arriva de bonne humeur.   
  
Bonjours à tous. Pour commencer cette nouvelle année, nous allons   
  
apprendre à contrôler parfaitement le balai en évitant tous les obstacles et se concentrer sur un objectif.   
  
Pendant ces séances de travail, les joueurs de Quidditch pourront en être dispensé à moins qu'ils souhaitent s'entraîner avec les autres élèves. Monsieur Harper, vous, vous êtes obligés de suivre le cours avec nous, lui dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour, il faut encore vous … améliorer.   
  
Les autres élèves se mirent à pouffer de rire. Seuls les membres de l'équipe ne riaient pas car ils savaient qu'il était vraiment mauvais et qu'il n'y avait pas de remplaçant convenable pour ce poste en ce moment.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Hannah montèrent sur leur balai et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Ils exercèrent les figures de Mme Bibine. Ron avait un peu de mal mais s'en sortait bien par rapport à William qui empirait de plus en plus. Les membres de l'équipe le regardèrent avec renoncement : pourraient-ils trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? N'importe qui ferait l'affaire mais pas lui.  
  
Harry s'arrêta à un moment et chercha Hannah du regard quand David lui hurla quelque chose. Harry eu juste le temps de se retourner pour éviter un souaffle qui arrivait droit sur lui. Il le regarda se diriger rapidement vers Ron qui parlait avec Hermione. Il leur hurla de s'écarter mais ils n'entendaient rien. Alors, il fonça droit vers le souaffle pour le changer de direction mais il sentit un rapide coup de vent passer au-dessus de lui. Il regarda et il vit Hannah avec une batte qui arriva devant Ron et Hermione et envoya le souaffle avec puissance dans la direction opposée.  
  
Harry et tous les membres de l'équipe la regardèrent avec étonnement.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis regardèrent Hannah.  
  
Merci Hannah. Lui dit Ron.   
  
Oui, ajouta Hermione. Dis donc, tu as une de ces forces !   
  
Merci répondit-elle. Quand je jouais au Quidditch avec des amis,   
  
j'avais le poste de batteur.   
  
Ils furent rejoints par Harry et d'autres membres de l'équipe pour la féliciter.  
  
Ouaaah Hannah, c'était génial ! Dit David.   
  
Tu avais le poste de batteur ? Répéta Harry. Tu nous avais dit que tu   
  
jouais au Quidditch mais jamais à quel poste.  
  
Eh ! Harry, chuchota David, tu crois qu'Hannah pourrait remplacer   
  
William ?  
  
Ouais, bonne idée. Dit-il en regardant Hannah recevoir les félicitations   
  
des autres élèves. Je vais lui demander à la fin du cours.   
  
Le reste de l'entraînement se passa sans trop de catastrophe sauf de la part de Harper. A la fin du cours, Harry alla voir Mme Bibine pour lui parler de la décision de l'équipe pour remplacer William par Hannah. « Très bonne idée M. Potter, après sa démonstration de tout à l'heure, je suis entièrement d'accord. » Lui avait-elle dit. C'est donc tout souriant qu'Harry, suivi des membres de l'équipe se dirigea vers Hannah.  
  
Hannah, on pourrait de demander quelque chose dit Harry.  
  
Oui, quoi ?  
  
Et bien voilà, c'est une proposition. William et vraiment pas doué, …  
  
Nul tu veux dire coupa David.  
  
Bref, continua Harry, on voulait savoir si tu serais d'accord pour prendre sa   
  
place comme batteur au sein de l'équipe.  
  
Oui, on serait vraiment content te t'avoir parmi nous ajouta James.  
  
Eh, ben, je ne sais pas, et William dans tous ça.  
  
Attends Hannah, c'est quelque chose de génial d'être dans une équipe   
  
de Quidditch, lui dit Ron. Et puis, il n'est vraiment pas doué pour ce sport !  
  
Bon, si tout le monde est d'accord, je suis partante.   
  
Tous sourirent et félicita Hannah. Les membres de l'équipe le serrèrent chacun leur tour pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Quand se fut au tour d'Harry, celui était timide puis pris une respiration et la prit dans ses bras en la félicitant.  
  
Bienvenue dans l'équipe Hannah.  
  
Merci Harry, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir.   
  
Mais leur joie fut de bien courte durée quand Hermione vit Mme McGonagall, venir dans leur direction le visage ferme et avec une démarche autoritaire.  
  
Elle s'arrêta devant le groupe d'élèves.  
  
Miss Malvoro, pourrais-je vous parler ?   
  
Hannah se dirigea vers Mme McGonagall d'un pas timide. Arrivée près d'elle, le professeur l'écarta un peu plus du groupe qui regardait toujours dans leur direction.  
  
Miss Malvoro, je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.   
  
Hannah la regarda avec de grands yeux et attendit la suite sans bouger  
  
Vous connaissez M. Sean Adams ?  
  
Oui, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Pourquoi, il lui est arrivé quelque   
  
chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Hélas, Miss Malvoro, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que M. Adams a   
  
été retrouvé mort ce matin dans la maison de votre père, au nord de Poudlard.  
  
Quoi ? C'est, c'est pas possible. Dit-elle en se reculant.  
  
Malheureusement si.  
  
Mais non, il n'a pas pu venir, c'est un moldu. Il n'a pas pu venir là-bas. Répéta t-elle en   
  
secouant la tête. Puis, elle regarda Mme McGonagall. Il n'a pas pu ! Et elle partit en courant vers la forêt.  
  
Miss Malvoro ! revenez. Cria t-elle.  
  
Mais Hannah était déjà loin. Peu de temps après, les élèves s'approchèrent de Mme McGonagall.  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione. Pourquoi est-elle partie en courant ?  
  
Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire Miss Granger, mais Miss Malvoro  
  
vient de perde un être cher.   
  
Tous se regardèrent. Mme McGonagall se dirigea vers Poudlard en laissant les élèves sur le terrain. Harry regarda dans la direction où Hannah était partie mais il ne trouva pas.   
  
Après, ils partirent vers leur autre cours mais Harry demanda à Ron et à Hermione d'y aller sans lui.  
  
Harry, je pense qu'elle a besoin de calme, lui dit Hermione.  
  
Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un répondit Harry. Partez, je vous   
  
rejoindrais tout à l'heure.   
  
Et il se dirigea vers la forêt pendant que Ron et Hermione le regardèrent partir. Ils savaient pourquoi Harry allait la rejoindre. Lui aussi, il a perdu des êtres chers. Ses parents. Bien sûre il était bébé quand c'est arrivé mais il savait ce que ça faisait de vivre sans l'amour de ses proches. Il le savait que trop.  
  
Hannah s'arrêta près d'un arbre qui était en très mauvais état. Elle s'assit sur une de ses racines. Elle avait le visage mouillé par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle tremblait.  
  
Pourquoi ? Comment ? Répétait-elle. Elle se remémora les moments passés   
  
ensemble. Ils s'étaient connus très jeune. C'était le fils d'un ami moldu de son père. Ca a été le premier à savoir qu'elle était une sorcière. Il avait trouvé ça plutôt cool. Et elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'accepte. Ensuite, tout avait été très vite. Il s'était bien fait accepter par ses autres amis sorciers. Même si au début ça a été un peu difficile. Puis, tout devint noir. Elle le vit gisant sur le sol de la maison de son père qu'il avait acheté peu de temps avant sa mort.   
  
Elle se réveilla et mis quelque temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était.  
  
Puis, elle eut un flash. Elle sortit sa baguette et récita à haute voix une formule magique :   
  
« Portus celtiums comminuianum mungos aperturum ! »   
  
Une lueur jaune claire apparue et une porte commença à se dessiner dans les airs.  
  
Harry arriva à l'entrée de la forêt. Il lui pris quelques secondes avant d'y rentrer. Il faut dire qu'il s'en ai passé de sacrés évènements dans cette forêt. Son premier face à face avec Voldemort depuis la mort de ses parents, les araignées qui avaient essayé de le manger ainsi que Ron quand ils étaient partis chercher des preuves pour innocenter Hagrid auprès d'Aragog, l'araignée géante de celui-ci et les détraqueurs qui étaient à le recherche d'un criminel enfui l'année dernière. Puis, il pris son courage à deux mains et y entra. Plus il avançait et plus il faisait sombre. Mais il vit une lueur au loin qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Il décida de sortir sa baguette au cas où et continua d'avancer dans cette direction. Plus il s'avançait et plus la forme qu'il voyait était de plus en plus nette. Arrivé à quelques mètres, il vit que cette forme était une porte et il aperçut Hannah en face qui s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. Une question lui arriva à l'esprit. Comment avait-elle fait pour la créer, cette porte ? Mais la réponse ne le préoccupait pas en ce moment. Il cria son nom mais Hannah ne l'entendit pas et ouvra la porte et la franchit. Harry courut de toutes ses forces et parvint à la franchir aussi avant qu'elle ne se referma.   
  
Quand il l'eut franchi, celle-ci disparut. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Il se trouvait devant une maison de type assez ancienne. A en juger par les alentours, (pas de poteaux électriques, de routes,..) il était toujours dans le monde des sorciers. Puis, il vit Hannah entrer dans la maison et décida de la suivre. Après tout il avait traversé cette porte pour quoi ? Si non pour voir où elle allait. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Hannah monter les escaliers. Il utilisa alors sa baguette et prononça la formule :  
  
« Wingardium Leviosa » en la dirigeant vers lui. Aussitôt, il fut en   
  
lévitation et put monter et se stabiliser devant la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre où Hannah venait d'arriver. Il la regarda. Elle venait d'entrer et regarda autour d'elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry fit de même. Il observa la chambre et déduisit qu'elle devait lui appartenir. Elle était très spacieuse, bien rangée et il y avait plusieurs photos (il supposa de sa famille.) Mais le sourire d'Hannah disparut aussitôt quand elle vit les traces de sang sur le plancher et des marques représentant l'emplacement du corps. Elle détourna un instant son regard puis s'agenouilla pour analyser le sol de plus près. C'est là qu'elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit un choc. Elle se recula en secouant la tête. Harry qui la regardait toujours essaya de voir ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état mais ne parvint pas. En se penchant, il bascula dans la chambre et atterrit près du lit.  
  
Aussitôt, Hannah se leva et le regarda avec rage.  
  
Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu venu ? Puis elle compris : Tu m'as  
  
suivi ?  
  
Hannah, écoute, je vais t'expliquer.  
  
Il n'y a rien à expliquer Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as suivi !  
  
Mais écoute, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, je voulais   
  
juste te parler. C'est tout.   
  
Elle détourna son regard de lui et le posa sur le sol. Harry fit de même. Il voulut lui parler mais il n'avait pas le courage. Puis Hannah, lui dit :  
  
Tu es au courant ?  
  
Euh, (il hésita) oui, Mme McGonagall nous a dit que tu avais perdu   
  
quelqu'un. Mais elle ne nous a rien dit d'autre s'empressa t-il d'ajouter quand elle leva la tête vers lui. C'est parce que l'on t'a vu partir en courant. On se demandait ce qui c'était passé.  
  
C'était mon meilleur ami dit-elle, comme ci elle se parlait à elle-même.  
  
On se connaissait depuis notre enfance. C'était un moldu dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je l'adorais. Il me faisait rire. Un sacré numéro. Puis en redevenant sérieuse, on aimait venir dans cette pièce, c'était comme notre cabane. On y restait des heures à parler, à faire des tours de magie. On y venait quand on se sentait seul ou quand on voulait réfléchir.   
  
Harry l'écoutait raconter son enfance. Puis quand elle s'arrêta, il s'approcha plus d'elle. A un moment, des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer. Il la réconforta pendant un moment puis elle se détacha de son étreinte et s'essuya le visage.  
  
Mais hélas, c'était le bon vieux temps, dit-elle en fixant le sol.  
  
Hannah, dit-il avec hésitation, je t'ai vu reculer tout à l'heure quand tu t'es approché du   
  
sol. Pourquoi ?  
  
(Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit) J'ai vu une trace verte un peu plus loin que   
  
l'endroit où il était. » Harry la fixa en attendant la suite. Quand mon père est mort, il y avait cette trace aussi.   
  
Harry fut surpris de l'apprendre. Elle lui avait dit que son père était mort mais jamais le comment. Et là, elle lui annonçait qu'il avait été tué. Il ma comprenait encore mieux maintenant car lui aussi il avait vécu ça. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas trouvé ses parents morts.  
  
Je, je suis désolé dit-il.  
  
Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru revivre ça. Encore.  
  
Revivre quoi ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Mon père a été tué par Voldemort Harry.  
  
Vol, Voldemort répéta Harry.  
  
Oui, il y a plusieurs années de ça. J'ai entendu mon père hurler et quand je suis montée,   
  
je l'ai vu être éjécté contre le mur, et Voldermort devant lui, tout victorieux. Quand il m'a vu, j'ai bien cru que mon heure était arrivée aussi mais il se volatilisa. Je me suis alors dépêchée d'aller voir mon père mais c'était trop tard. C'est sur le mur que j'ai vu la trace pour la première fois. Elle était identique à celle-ci. (Elle lui montra la trace verte au sol) Ma mère m'a dit plus tard que c'est la trace du sort ultime donné à des moldus.   
  
Harry mis quelques temps à réagir. Tous ça lui semblait si familier. Ses parents tués par Voldemort, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il comprenait tout à fait la tristesse d'Hannah ainsi que sa haine envers Voldemort. Elle le vit dans ses pensées et aussitôt elle devin à quoi il pensait.  
  
Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir raconté ça Harry. Dit-elle. Avec tes parents,   
  
j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.  
  
Non, Hannah, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais ce que tu ressens et ça fait du bien d'en parler.   
  
Ca soulage. Lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Merci. Je suis contente que tu sois venue.  
  
De rien. Mais dit moi, comment as-tu fais pour créer cette porte ?  
  
La porte ? C'est mon frère qui me l'a appris. C'est plus rapide qu'un   
  
balai pour se déplacer.  
  
(Il ria) Oui, beaucoup plus rapide mais moins confortable ! Allez, il faut   
  
rentrer maintenant, les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait.   
  
Elle le suivit dehors sans se retourner puis arrivés dehors, elle récita la formule et avant de franchir la porte, elle regarda une dernière fois la maison. De retour dans la forêt, ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Mais ils ne virent pas une silhouette qui les avait suivis et espionné pendant tout ce temps et qui venait, elle aussi de franchir la porte avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. « Hannahhhhhhh » disait la silhouette, « Hannahhhh » Puis elle disparut dans une grande fumée verte. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry lui demanda :  
  
Hannah, est ce que tu sais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu le tuer ?  
  
Pourquoi quelqu'un ? Je sais qui l'a fait.  
  
Voldermort ? dit-il  
  
Oui, je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il a récupéré certaines de ses capacités.   
  
Maintenant, c'est de savoir pourquoi, comme tu dis. Sean était un moldu. Je ne vois pas quelles raisons Voldemort avait de le tuer mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.   
  
Elle était très décidée à connaître la vérité, à savoir pourquoi Voldermort s'attaquait encore ses proches. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Décidée et sûre d'elle. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune où tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient présents. Quand ils entrèrent, un silence se créa. Tous regardèrent Hannah. Apparemment se dit-elle, ils sont tous au courant. Ils traversèrent ma salle et allèrent rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient levés pour aller à leur rencontre. Pour être plus tranquille, ils décidèrent de monter dans le dortoir et Hannah leur raconta la mort de Sean et la visite à son ancienne maison.   
  
Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers la grande salle et Hannah alla directement se coucher. Pendant son sommeil, Hermione l'entendit pleurer. Mais elle décida de ne pas la déranger. Durant son sommeil, Hannah eut l'apparition de son frère :  
  
Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vient de se passer Hannah.  
  
Je sais que tu l'es Tom.   
  
Et ce que tu vas au Pré au Lard ce week-end ?  
  
Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Et bien parce que moi aussi. Donnons-nous rendez-vous près de la forêt vers 14h. Pour   
  
ne pas éveiller les questions de tes camardes sur ton « frère-fantôme » et pour être un peu tranquille. On a besoin de parler.  
  
Très bien.  
  
Bonne nuit petite sœur.  
  
Au revoir Tom   
  
Il partit et elle recommença à rêver. Le lendemain, elle se leva et alla suivre les cours comme d'habitude. Seuls le regard de ses camarades étaient inhabituels mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Malefoy, ne lui avait pas adressé un mot quand il avait vu l'expression de son visage. De toute la journée, Harry n'avait pas parlé de la mort de Sean ni de la trace verte. Il restait près d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle se sente bien. C'est tout.  
  
De plus, il était impatient de l'emmener au magasin de farce et attrapes pour lui présenter Fred et Georges. Ainsi que pour voir quelles farces ils avaient encore inventé. 


	5. pré au lard

chapitre 5  
  
Les deux jours avant le week-end passèrent très vite. Tous les élèves étaient très impatients d'y aller. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que Ron et Ginny n'avaient pas revu Fred et Georges. Ils aimaient toujours aller dans leur magasin. Il y avait de nouvelles farces plus géniales les unes des autres. Leurs parents, enfin, surtout leur mère, n'était pas de cet avis. Comme toute mère, elle avait toujours espéré de meilleures situations pour ses enfants.   
  
Le jour J, tout le monde étaient prêt. Arrivés au Pré, les groupes se formèrent et chacun allèrent dans une direction différente. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah et Ginny se dirigèrent aussitôt chez Fred et Georges. Ils les trouvèrent en train de ranger des farces dans les rayons.  
  
Et bien je vois que ça se bouscule ici ! Dit Ron.  
  
Et salut à tous ! Comment ça vide ? Je te signale que notre chiffre d'affaire est plus que  
  
satisfaisant. Répondit Fred.  
  
Et puis, c'est quoi ces manières ? Continua Georges.   
  
Je plaisante, je plaisante. Dit Ron.  
  
Ils leur présentèrent Hannah.   
  
Une fille de plus dit Georges. Vous voilà à égalité les gars.   
  
Oui, mais je crois que ça ne change pas beaucoup la situation, elle est même appuyée.   
  
Car si mes souvenirs sont bons, Hermione a toujours eu plus d'autorité que vous deux réunis. Ajouta Fred. Ron et Harry soufflèrent tendit qu'Hermione rougissait.   
  
Alors, vous voulez vois nos nouveautés ? Demanda Fred.   
  
Ils acquiescèrent et ils leur firent des démonstrations. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers « Les Trois Balais » où ils prirent une biéraubeurre. Ils restèrent là, à parler de l'équipe de Quidditch, de la vie à Poudlard ainsi que de leur magasin. Puis ils se séparèrent. Fred et Georges repartirent vers leur magasin après leur avoir donné certaine de leurs nouvelles inventions. Ginny alla rejoindre ses amies et les 4 compères se dirigèrent vers « Honeydukes » pour faire le plein de sucreries. Avant d'y entrer, Hannah les quitta.  
  
J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Oui dit Hermione.  
  
Et elle partit dans la direction de la forêt. Ils la regardèrent partir et Ron demanda.  
  
Où va t'elle ?  
  
Elle va voir son frère répondit-elle.  
  
Mais je croyais que son frère était mort ?   
  
Oui, mais elle va voir son fantôme. Lui dit Harry.  
  
Ils allèrent rentrer dans le magasin quand ils virent Lucius Malfoy se diriger vers Hannah. Aussitôt ils commencèrent à s'avancer dans leur direction. Mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils les virent discuter. Ils décidèrent d'aller la rejoindre mais changèrent d'avis quand ils virent Malefoy lui donner un présent. Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement. Hannah connaissait les Malfoy. Cela expliquait le comportement de Drago envers elle. Ils continuèrent à les regarder pendant quelques temps. Puis à un moment, ils virent Lucius serrer Hannah dans ses bras. Cette vision les fit reculer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Lucius faire une geste « humain.» Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas y croire. Quand Hannah le laissa, il la regarda s'éloigner.   
  
Puis les 4 compagnons entrèrent dans le magasin. De son côté, Hannah arriva au lieu de rendez-vous et trouva son frère.  
  
Pile à l'heure ! Dit-il.  
  
Comme toujours ! Oh ! Lucius m'a demandé de te saluer. Il a dit que tout était prêt. Qu'il   
  
l'avait bien reçu. Mais prêt pour quoi ?  
  
Pour rien, juste une surprise.  
  
Une surprise, reprit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu nous mijotes encore ?  
  
Au fait dit-il plus sérieusement, je t'ai vu avec Potter et Weasley.   
  
Oui, ce sont mes amis. On est dans la même maison.  
  
(Très étonné.) Tu n'es pas à Serpentard ? Co, Comment ça se fait ?  
  
Moi aussi j'ai été étonné mais bon, je me dis que c'est juste pour 2 ans. Et puis, ce n'est   
  
qu'une maison !  
  
Oui, mais c'est dommage. On y est depuis des générations.  
  
Et bien, je suis hélas l'exception de la famille. Et puis honnêtement, passer 2 ans avec   
  
Drago, non-merci ! Je le supporte assez comme ça ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Hannah !!  
  
Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
De toute façon dit-il, vous avez toujours été comme ça. Depuis que vous êtes tout jeune !   
  
Et ils continuèrent à parler pendant un certain moment puis Hannah le quitta pour rejoindre les autres. Ils dirent au revoir et pendant qu'elle retrouvait ses camarades, Tom la regarda puis regarda avec dégoût ses 3 amis. « La surprise va bientôt arriver, bientôt…. »  
  
Tous les élèves retournèrent dans le magicobus et une fois dans leur maison, ils discutèrent de leur journée.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le Parrain  
  
Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils s'assirent et Harry, Hermione et Ron regardaient Hannah, sans parler. Personne n'avait parlé depuis le départ du Pré et pendant le repas, la conversation était restée très basique. Une question leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les 3. Comment Hannah connaissait Lucius Malefoy ? Quelles étaient leurs relations ? Puis à un moment, Harry se jeta à l'eau et demanda :  
  
Hannah ? Elle le regarda. Euh, voilà, tout à l'heure, on t'a vu parlé avec Lucius   
  
Malefoy. Elle leva les sourcils pour lui dire de continuer.   
  
On voudrait savoir d'où tu le connais, car vous aviez l'air, euh, comment dire, assez   
  
proches tous les deux, poursuivit Ron.  
  
Et ? Demanda Hannah.  
  
Ben, honnêtement, ça nous a étonné. Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu connaissais   
  
Lucius. Ajouta Hermione  
  
On a tous ses petits secrets, dit-elle. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pouvait vous   
  
intéresser.  
  
C'est un peu étrange, non ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Etrange ? Répéta-elle. Pourquoi ce serait étrange ?  
  
On parle de Lucius Malefoy Hanna, les Malefoy ? dit Hermione  
  
Pour moi, c'est qu'une famille comme les autres.  
  
Peut-être continua Harry mais tu dois savoir ce qui se dit sur eux. Que,….  
  
Qu'ils sont souvent adepte de magie noire et qu'ils ont une haine non cachée des moldus   
  
et des « sang de bourbe » ? Lui dit-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon   
  
Entre autre, répondit Harry un peu surpris par sa réponse.  
  
Mais il y a aussi le fait qu'ils soient des partisans de …. Tu Sais Qui. Ajouta Ron.  
  
De Voldemort ? Elle est bien bonne celle là Ron. Ces rumeurs circulent mais je peux   
  
t'assurer qu'elles sont non fondées et complètement fausses. Il n'a jamais été question d'idolâtrer une ordure comme lui ou pire être à ses bottes. Dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Tout simplement parce que je connais Lucius et que je lui fais confiance.  
  
Confiance ? Répéta Harry. Je ne pense pas que le mot confiance puisse s'associer   
  
avec Lucius Malefoy.   
  
Et pourquoi ?  
  
Parce que lors de la coupe de Feu, il y a 2 ans de ça, commença Harry, je me suis   
  
retrouvé dans un autre monde et il y avait Voldemort. Il était accompagné de ses acolytes. Et parmi eux, j'ai cru reconnaître Malefoy.  
  
Cru reconnaître ?   
  
Oui, il avait une capuche et il faisait sombre. Je ne pouvais donc voir son visage mais sa   
  
voix, elle, je me souviens bien l'avoir entendu. De plus, il y 4 ans, il avait glissé le journal intime de Voldemort dans les affaires de Ginny.  
  
- Ca s'est vrai. Ajouta Ron. Et il lui a fait faire des choses horribles. Harry lui fit signe de s'arrêter.  
  
Donc, ce que tu veux dire c'est que déjà Lucius serait allé avec Voldemort dans ce lieu ?   
  
C'est n'importe quoi Harry. En plus, tu portes une affirmation alors que tu ne l'as même pas vu. Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant une voix pour reconnaître une personne. Certaines se ressemblent beaucoup. Et, en plus il aurait donné son journal à Ginny. Franchement Harry, tu n'as aucune preuve sérieuse.   
  
Et toi oui, peut-être ?   
  
Ecoute Harry, je veux bien croire que les rumeurs partent de faits réels mais là, Lucius   
  
n'est pas mêlé à toutes ces histoires. Je le connais très bien. Et j'ai de bonne raison de le croire. A près tout, c'est mon parrain.   
  
A ce mot. Ils écarquillèrent en grands leurs yeux. Ils se regardèrent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire.  
  
Ton, parrain ? Dit Ron. Et bien ça alors. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé.  
  
Moi non plus. Ajouta Hermione.  
  
Et c'est un des meilleurs, je peux vous le garantir. Leur dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Harry la regarda. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Mais maintenant, qu'il savait que Lucius était son parrain, il n'osait plus. Tout comme Sirius, Lucius était pour elle sa seule famille. Et il ne voulait pas l'offenser. Enfin pour l'instant. Car un jour, elle le saurait.  
  
Bon et si on allait au lit après cette journée ? Il nous faut un peu de repos et en plus,   
  
demain, révisions car avant le dîner de Thanksgiving, de magnifiques examens nous attendent. Dit-elle en regardant Ron qui fit une moue de dégoût.  
  
Bonne idée. A demain les garçons. Dit-elle en direction de Ron et d'Harry.  
  
Bonne nuit. Dirent-ils en cœur.  
  
Quand elles furent dans le dortoir, ils restèrent là à discuter.  
  
Lucius, son parrain ! Ben ça alors ! Dit Ron.  
  
Ouais. Répondit Harry. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un Malefoy pouvait éprouver   
  
des sentiments.  
  
Oui, moi aussi.  
  
Mais ce qui me fais le plus de mal, c'est qu'elle ne veuille pas croire que les Malefoy sont   
  
liés à Voldemort.  
  
Ouais. Après tout ce qu'il a fait. Le journal, les remarques, les rumeurs.  
  
Oui, et c'est là que se sera le plus difficile à la convaincre. C'est vrai, on a pas vraiment de   
  
preuves. Quand il vit Ron le regarder avec des yeux ronds, il s'empressa d'ajouter. Sauf, bien sûre pour le journal de Jedusor. Ron acquiesça.  
  
Mais alors, comment pourrait-on faire ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire maintenant.   
  
Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-il.  
  
Parce que c'est sa seule famille. Comme moi, il ne lui reste plus que son parrain. De plus,   
  
avec ce qu'elle vient de subir, je ne voudrais pas lui infliger une autre peine.  
  
Oui mais une peine qui, excuse-moi du jeu de mot en vaut la peine ! Je te signale que son   
  
ami a été tué par Vol. Il s'arrêta puis dit « par Tu Sais Qui. »   
  
Peu de personne avait le courage de dire son nom. Selon Harry, ceux qui y arrivaient avaient eu affaire à lui dans le passé : lui, le professeur Dumbledore, Hannah, Hagrid.  
  
Oui et raison de plus pour ne pas le faire. Elle pourrait vouloir le retrouver et mourir.   
  
Et il ne vaut mieux pas Ron. J'ai réussi à lui échapper 5 fois mais d'autres non. Il faisait allusion à Cédric lors de la Coupe de Feu, Peter l'année dernière. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit sa victime de cette année. Ron acquiesça.  
  
Donc, on ne lui en reparle plus ?  
  
Non. Il soupira et regarda vers le dortoir des filles. Mais à un moment, il le faudra et   
  
ce sera difficile. Allez, allons nous coucher. Apparemment, un long et lourd programme nous attend demain.  
  
Tu parles ! Dit-il tout en montant les escaliers, le professeur Granger sera aux petits   
  
soins avec nous. Elle nous gavera de devoirs. Tu vas voir, on ne va pas le voir passer ce dimanche. Une vraie fusée se sera. Harry sourit et ils allèrent se coucher. 


	6. la nouvelle d'Hagrid

Il restait deux semaines avant le dîner de Thanksgiving et Poudlard était déjà dans les préparatifs. Chaque maison décorait ses pièces à leur façon. L'ambiance qui y régnait était détendue et festive. Tout le monde aidait pendant les temps libres des journées. Les elfes commençaient à préparer le menu et avaient édité une liste. Ce dîner sera grandiose !  
  
Mais pendant les cours, l'ambiance était différente. Plus studieuse. Cependant, les esprits des élèves étaient tournés vers les prochaines festivités. Tous étaient impatients. C'était la première permission pour certains de retourner chez eux pour cette fête. Si beaucoup partait, d'autre restait. Harry, Ron et Hermione en faisaient partis.  
  
Personne n'avait parlé de Lucius. Personne n'osait abordé le sujet. Et ils s'étaient tous les trois mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler, jusqu'au jour J.  
  
Mais aucun ne savait quel jour sera le mieux approprié pour lui dire. A la fin du dîner, Harry, Hermione Ron et Hannah se dirigèrent vers la salle commune quand ils furent stoppé par Drago.  
  
Tiens, tiens, mais voilà le balafré avec ses amis !  
  
Qu'est ce que tu nous veux Malefoy, lui dit Harry.  
  
Quoi, je n'ai même plus le droit de vous parler ? Il regarda Hermione avec dégoût. Et  
  
puis, ce n'est pas vous que je suis venu voir.  
  
Oh ! Ca nous attriste ! Ajouta Ron. Harry et Hermione sourirent.  
  
On ne t'a rien demandé Weasley. Va juste faire les placards pour trouver des guenilles  
  
que ta mère essayera de rendre « un peu plus..décentes » pour Thanksgiving!   
  
Ron fonça sur Drago mais Harry et Hermione l'en empêchèrent.  
  
Drago, arrête ! Tu dépasses les limites. Cria Hannah. Elle souffla en secouant la tête.   
  
Mon pauvre, ce que tu peux être puéril !   
  
Ses trois amis la regardèrent puis se mirent sur leur défensive quand Drago s'approcha d'elle. Seulement, il se rendit compte qu'elle était de même taille et se recula.  
  
Si on ne peut plus rire. (Puis, après un silence.) Puis-je te parler un moment. Il regarda  
  
les autres. Seul ?  
  
Il s'écartèrent du groupe qui les observait toujours. Même certains élèves d'autres maisons les regardaient. Quand ils furent assez loin, Hannah le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
Et, Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Ca va pas ou quoi ?  
  
C'est toi qui ne vas pas. J'en ai plus que marre de tes insultes. C'est vraiment bas. Tu n'as  
  
pas autres choses à faire plutôt ?  
  
Quoi, si on ne peut même plus rire !  
  
Rire ? Je vais donner aux autres de bonnes raisons de rire cette fois si tu ne changes pas  
  
ton comportement ! Et je suis sérieuse, Drago. Et c'est toi qui pourrais être le centre de ces rires.   
  
Le sourire de Drago disparut. Il ne répondit rien. Il jeta un ?il derrière Hannah. Harry Ron et Hermione observaient leur conversation.  
  
Ok, c'est bon Hannah, j'ai compris. Je vais me calmer. A ces mots, il sourit.  
  
Oh ! Mais je l'espère sinon je suis sûre que ce petit sourire sournois pourrait bien  
  
disparaître de ton visage pendant un sacré long moment ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
  
Père m'a demandé de dire qu'il serait ravi que tu viennes pour le dîner de Thanskgiving.  
  
Dis-lui, que je serais très contente.  
  
Bien. A plus Malvoro.   
  
Et il partit en regardant une dernière fois les 3 amis puis Hannah. Quand il fut éloigné, ils allèrent rejoindre Hannah.  
  
Beau plaqué Hannah lui signala Ron.  
  
Merci Ron.  
  
C'est peut être personnel mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Me demander si je venais chez lui pour le dîner de Thanksgiving.  
  
Pour le. ! Alors tu ne restes pas avec nous pour le repas ? Dit Harry, déçu.  
  
Non, je ne peux pas. J'y vais tous les ans normalement mais ces 2 dernières années, je  
  
n'ai pas pu. Donc, je ne vais pas rater cette occasion !  
  
Ah ! Dit Harry.  
  
C'est dommage, ajouta Ron. Il y a souvent de super activités. Tu vas rater quelque chose,  
  
tu sais.  
  
Ce n'est que partie remise. Il y aura d'autre fête où je serais ici.  
  
Tu as raison, ce n'est pas grave. Dit Hermione en donnant un discret coup de coude à  
  
Harry.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, il y aura d'autres occasions. Dit-il en souriant.  
  
Mais intérieurement il ne souriait pas. Il aurait voulu passer cette fête avec elle. Ils s'étaient si bien amusés pour Halloween. Ils avaient longtemps parlé de tout et de rien et ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs. De plus, rien que de savoir qu'elle va la passer avec Drago, ça le mettait en colère. Il avait aussi une drôle d'impression. Il n'était pas rassuré de la savoir chez les Malefoy. Il voulut lui dire mais il se ravisa. Après tout, elle allait chez son parrain. Elle a du déjà y aller pas mal de fois. Il se rendit compte qu'il mettrait vraiment beaucoup de temps à se faire à l'idée qu'elle faisait un peu partie de la famille Malefoy.  
  
Puis, ils se dirigèrent chez Hagrid qui leur avait envoyé une lettre un peu plus tôt :  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hannah,  
  
Venez me voir ce soir après le dîner. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.  
  
PS : ne vous inquiétez pas pour Rusard, je lui ai dit que je vous faisais venir pour le cours de demain. Donc, normalement, pas d'ennui dans les environs.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc chez Hagrid. Quand ils furent devant sa porte, ils entendirent Crockdur aboyer. Quelques secondes après, Hagrid leur ouvrait la porte et les invitaient à entrer. Il leur servit du thé pendant qu'il s'assirent.  
  
Alors, qu'est ce que vous vouliez nous montrer Hagrid ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Oh ! Oui, euh, voilà, c'est une première pour moi et...  
  
C'est quoi cette fois ci ? Ajouta Ron. Pas un dragon j'espère ? Un serpent ? Non, bien  
  
sûre. Alors, peut-être un ..  
  
Ca suffit Ron ! Coupa Hermione. Ce que tu peux être fatiguant des fois !   
  
Il la regarda et se tut. Puis, il repensa à ce que Fred et Georges avaient dit : « Elle a plus d'autorité que vous deux réunis ! » Il voulut lui répondre mais Hagrid recommença à parler  
  
Voilà. Mais avant, est ce que vous les garçons, vous pourriez aller promener Crockdur  
  
pendant que je parle aux filles ?  
  
Non, pas du tout. Répondit Harry. Tu viens Ron ?   
  
Il le suivit et regardant Hagrid une dernière fois avant de sortir.  
  
Pourquoi leur avoir demandé de sortir pour nous parler Hagrid ? Ce n'est pas grave  
  
n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Oh non Hermione ! Rassure-toi. C'est juste que je préfère vous en parler, plutôt qu'aux  
  
garçons. Vous êtes des filles.  
  
Oui, Hagrid répondit Hannah. Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
Et bien voilà, Hermione, tu te souviens de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Madame  
  
Maxime ?  
  
Oui, bien sûre comment l'oublier ? » Dit Hermione avec un sourire. Comme elle voyait  
  
Hannah jongler d'elle à Hagrid avec un regard perdu, elle ajouta : la directrice de la meilleure école de sorcellerie en France. Hagrid et elle se sont rencontrés lors de la Coupe de Feu, il y a 2 ans. C'est une géante aussi.  
  
Ah, je vois mieux la situation !  
  
Bien, alors voilà, ça fait deux ans, que l'on se voit, on correspond le plus souvent possible  
  
et j'aimerai, euh, j'aimerai.  
  
Non ! Hagrid, est ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » Demanda Hermione qui c'était levée.  
  
Le Mariage ? Continua Hannah avec un sourire  
  
C'est aussi évident que ça ? Dit Hagrid  
  
Ben, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi stressé, alors.  
  
Et c'est donc, pour ça que tu voulais nous voir ? Lui demanda Hannah.  
  
Oui, je voulais vous demander des conseils : pour lui demander et ce que je dois faire.  
  
Et bien c'est simple.. Commença Hermione.  
  
Et elles lui donnèrent des conseils sur plusieurs choses. Hagrid les écoutait attentivement et pris même quelques notes. 


	7. la marque

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron, promenaient ou plutôt se faisaient promener par Crockdur.  
  
A ton avis, pourquoi Hagrid voulait seulement parler aux filles ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi j'ai été assez étonné. Mais bon, on le saura bien assez tôt Tu  
  
sais.   
  
Il fut interrompu par Crockdur qui l'avait entraîné dans la forêt. Ils ne purent l'arrêter. Lui qui était si craintif courrait à toute allure après ce qui devait être un renard d'après à l'ombre que Ron et Harry arrivaient à peine à cerner. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta.  
  
Eh ! Crockdur, qu'est ce qu'Hagrid t'as donné pour dîner ? Du fauve ? Dit Ron.  
  
En tout cas le renard a disparut. Remarqua Harry. Eh ! Regarde ça. Dit-il en montrant  
  
une partie de la forêt complètement morte.  
  
Qu'est ce, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Je ne sais pas, on dirait que ça n'a touché que cette partie de la forêt et pas le reste.  
  
Attends un peu. Oui, je reconnais cet arbre. C'est là qu'Hannah a crée la porte.  
  
Et tu crois que c'est ce qui a provoqué ça ?  
  
Non, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est qu'une formule magique, pas un sortilège. Mais, c'est  
  
vraiment bizarre. Puis, sa cicatrice se mit à lui faire mal. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne lui fait mal que qu'en il est en présence de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, ici, il n'y avait pas de trace de Voldemort, juste des arbres morts. Il se frotta la cicatrice pour se soulager un peu puis, plus rien. Comme ci il n'avait jamais eu mal.  
  
- Oh ! Moi, plus rien ne me surprend ici. Chaque année il y a quelque chose de nouveau. Il s'arrêta de parler quand il entendit un chuchotement : « le jour approche, il approche. » Harry dit-il en lui tirant la manche. Tu as entendu ?  
  
Oui, dit-il tout aussi attentif aux alentours. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder ici.  
  
On reviendra quand il fera jour. Allez, viens Crockdur. On y va.  
  
Ils partirent sans traîner et sans se retourner. Une silhouette sortit de derrière l'arbre près de l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle les regarda s'éloigner de ses yeux verts.  
  
Oui, reviens demain Potter. Reviens. Tu trouveras ce que tu mérites depuis longtemps :  
  
la mort. Elle rit et disparut dans la forêt.  
  
De retour chez Hagrid, ils racontèrent ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre.  
  
Bon allez, je crois que vous devriez rentrer maintenant. Surtout évitez les problèmes et ne partez en aventures. Compris ? Dit-il en direction des amis. Pas d'énigmes. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant avec . enfin vous savez.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Hagrid répondit Harry. On ne fera rien.  
  
Très bien. Allez, à demain.  
  
Bonne nuit Hagrid dirent-ils tous ensemble, toi aussi Crockdur.  
  
Quand ils furent assez éloignés de chez Hagrid, Harry et Ron demandèrent aux filles ce qu'Hagrid leur a dit pendant qu'ils étaient dehors.  
  
Et bien tenez-vous bien, Hagrid va se marier ! Dit Hermione.  
  
Se marier ? Reprit Ron Avec qui ? Madame Maxime ?  
  
Oui, et à le croire, se sera pour bientôt.  
  
Alors, ça, jamais j'aurais cru qu'Hagrid se marierai ! Dit Harry avec un grand souvenir.  
  
Un mariage à Poudlard ! J'ai hâte d'y être !  
  
Et nous alors ! Dit Hermione. Plus sérieuse. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ?  
  
Ben, Crockdur s'est arrêté dans une partie de la forêt qui était complètement morte. Puis,  
  
on a entendu une voix qui disait quelque chose sur le jour qui approche. Leur expliqua Harry.  
  
Le jour qui approche ? Répéta Hannah. Qu'est ce que ça veut bien dire ?  
  
Je ne sais pas mais, demain j'y retourne pour voir à la lumière du jour ce coin.  
  
Euh, Harry, étais-tu présent quand Hagrid nous a interdit de nous mettre dans des  
  
aventures périlleuses ? Lui rappela Hermione.  
  
Oui, mais je ne risque rien. Ce sera en plein jour et je n'irais pas plus loin, promis. Il  
  
sourit mais elle non.  
  
Et c'est où, cet endroit ? Demanda Hannah.  
  
Là où tu as crée la porte.  
  
La-bas ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre sauf un arbre dans un très piteux état.  
  
Et bien maintenant, c'est tout autour de lui et même plus. Dit Ron. Grrrr, c'est pas un  
  
coin où je ferais du camping. On dirait un désert. C'est sinistre.  
  
Bon, on verra ça demain. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder. Dit Hermione.  
  
Et ils accélérèrent tous le pas et une fois dans Poudlard, montèrent se coucher. Pendant son sommeil, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à cet endroit et à cette voix. Elle lui disait quelque chose mais elle était trop basse. Et puis, il y a eu sa cicatrice. Il voulait écrire à son parrain pour lui expliquer mais il se ravisa. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes. C'était peut-être normal.   
  
« Arrête d'être parano » se disait-il à lui-même. Voldemort était certes vivant mais il n'avait montré aucun signe depuis son affrontement il y a environ 6 mois. Cette idée ne le rassurait guère. Ca ne présumait rien de bon. Mais il fallait attendre pour savoir si toutes ces craintes étaient justifiées 


	8. sauver de justesse

Le week-end de Thanksgiving approchait. Plus que deux jours. Les élèves étaient de plus en plus impatients. A la fin des cours, Harry décida de retourner dans la forêt.  
  
Harry, j'insiste sur le fait que se ne soit pas une bonne idée. Lui dit Hermione.  
  
Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Lui assura Harry.  
  
Tu y vas seul ? Dit-elle, en constatant que ni Ron, ni Hannah n'était là.  
  
Oui. Quand il la vit faire sa tête de « maman » comme Ron le disait, il lui dit : tout ira  
  
très bien. Il fait jour et ce n'est pas loin.  
  
Je t'accompagne alors.  
  
Non, je préfère y aller seul.  
  
Mais, il faut toujours être au moins d'eux quand on va dans la forêt ?  
  
Non, reste ici. Dis à Ron et à Hannah où je suis et attendez mon retour. D'accord ?  
  
Devant sa détermination, elle abandonna. D'accord mais je persiste à dire que ce n'est  
  
pas une bonne idée.  
  
Il partit en la laissant seule aux portes de Poudlard. Arrivant devant la forêt. Il s'arrêta. Il chercha le chemin qu'il avait pris quand il avait suivi Hannah. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il y entra. Il faisait moins clair que l'autre fois mais il ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver l'endroit. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était agrandi depuis hier. Il devait faire au moins 2 km de diamètre maintenant. Arrivé près de l'endroit, il ralentit. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il découvrit avec horreur des cadavres d'animaux. Parmi eux, il crut reconnaître le renard que Crockdur avait pourchassé hier soir. On aurait dit les déchets d'une réserve de nourriture. Il les contourna du mieux qu'il put et sortit sa baguette. Apparemment aucun signe de vie. Il continua d'avancer. Il ne vit pas sur sa droite une bête aux yeux rouges qui avançaient très doucement dans sa direction, comme un lion ayant repéré une proie.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hannah et Ron sortirent précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione qui attendait toujours Harry. Elle les aperçut qui arrivaient en courant dans sa direction. Hannah tenait une feuille dans ses mains. Arrivés devant Hermione, Ron lui demanda :  
  
Où est Harry ?  
  
Partit revoir l'endroit. Et vous, où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherché.  
  
On était à la bibliothèque. Répondit Hannah. J'ai fais des recherches ce matin sur ce  
  
qu'Harry et Ron ont découvert hier soir. Et devines ce que j'ai trouvé ?  
  
A ta tête, je devine que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.  
  
Et loin de là. Continua Ron.  
  
(Elle lui montra le papier.) Selon les différents faits qui ont déjà été remarqué, quand  
  
une parcelle devient morte, ce la signifie qu'une présence obscure y vit.  
  
Une présence obscure ? Répéta Hermione en regardant Hannah pour plus d'information.  
  
Un monstre quoi ! Répondit Ron très anxieux. Toujours des monstres.  
  
Ca fait longtemps qu'il est partit ? Demanda Hannah.  
  
10 bonnes minutes. Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il est allé dans le repère  
  
d'un.. Monstre. Dit-elle tout bas lorsque des élèves passèrent près d'eux.  
  
J'ai bien peur que si. Il faut aller le prévenir. Va chercher Hagrid et rejoignez-nous là-  
  
bas.  
  
Mais Hannah, je ne sais pas où c'est ?  
  
Je vais aller le chercher avec toi. Dit Ron. Vas-y Hannah, on te retrouvera là-bas.  
  
Sûre ? Demanda t-elle  
  
Oui, allez, dépêche-toi ! Lui dit Ron.  
  
Elle courut vers la forêt pendant que Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent le plus vite possible chez Hagrid. Arrivés devant chez lui, ils eurent beau frappé, seul Crockdur leur répondait. Hagrid était visiblement absent.  
  
Mais où il peut être ? Demanda Ron qui ne tenait pas en place.  
  
Je ne sais pas. Répondit Hermione. Peut-être .. Non, attends, il a cours cet après-midi.  
  
Il est partit hors de Poudlard pour une étude sur les serenpidus sauvages.  
  
Génial ! Dit Ron. C'est toujours comme ça. Quand on a besoin de quelqu'un, il faut qu'  
  
elle soit absente. Super ! Il était furieux. Alors, qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ?  
  
On va les rejoindre.  
  
Ils partirent en direction de la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Hannah s'était bien avancée dans la forêt. Elle appelait Harry mais il ne répondait pas. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle continua de le chercher. De son côté, Harry entendit un bruit suspect et se retourna aussitôt. Et là, il vit une créature hideuse. Elle ressemblait à un mélange entre énorme loup et un ours. Ses crocs étaient aiguisés comme des lames de rasoirs. Ses yeux, menaçants. Elle s'approchât de plus en plus d'Harry. Celui ci recula. Il voulut se défendre mais tout à coup, sa cicatrice lui fit plus souffrir. Il s'agenouilla sous la douleur.  
  
Oh ! Non, pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! Dit-il à lui-même.  
  
Mais la douleur ne partit pas, au contraire, elle s'intensifia. La bête n'était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il essaya de se lever mais en vain. Il leva sa baguette et utilisa le sort « Rictusempra. » Un jet de lumière argentée atteignit la créature au coup et elle fut éjectée plus loin. Il parvint pendant ce temps à se relever mais arrivait avec peine à tenir sur ses jambes. La bête revint à la charge plus furieuse que jamais. En voulant lui donner un autre sort, Harry du reculer mais il trébucha contre une racine de l'arbre. Sa baguette maintenant éloignée, il se retrouvait sans défense devant une créature qui prenait son temps pour arriver devant lui, comme pour célébrer sa victoire. Il attrapa une branche et l'utilisa comme une épée mais en un coup de mâchoire, elle fut réduite en miette. Harry sentit son heure arrivée. « Quelle ironie du sort se disait-il ! Avoir échappé à la mort 5 fois face au plus grand sorcier du monde et se faire tuer par une simple créature affamée ! » Mais il chercha un moyen pour s'en sortir. Il parvint à récupérer ses lunettes. Mais trop tard.  
  
Lorsqu'elle a vu la lueur, Hannah a accéléré le plus vite possible pour le rejoindre. Quand elle arriva, elle vit le monstre se jetant sur Harry. Elle hurla dans sa direction :  
  
« Bulstoduim Emendo ! »  
  
Aussitôt la créature tomba à quelques centimètres d'Harry. Morte. Harry la regarda, jonchant le sol, la gueule grande ouverte. Puis, il regarda Hannah. Elle lui avait sauvée la vie ! Elle courra vers lui.  
  
Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
  
Non, je vais très bien. Grâce à toi. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne te serais jamais  
  
assez reconnaissant.  
  
C'est normal. Je n'allais pas laisser se terminer le mythe d'Harry Potter ! Lui dit-elle en  
  
souriant.  
  
(Il sourit aussi.) Tu sais Hannah, tu m'épates ! Tu connais tellement de sort !  
  
Il était très sérieux. Elle avait une telle connaissance. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle se mise à rire.  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
Ca me flatte beaucoup Harry mais je ne connais pas TOUS les sorts ! Et en ce qui  
  
concerne ce Tarentstia, je l'ai trouvé il y a 15 minutes à la bibliothèque.  
  
Ah ! Il se sentit idiot. Puis, il lui demanda. A la bibliothèque ?  
  
Oui, j'y suis allée ce matin avec Ron. Quand tu en as parlé hier soir, j'y ai réfléchi cette  
  
nuit et je me suis souvenue que j'en avais déjà entendu parlé. Ce phénomène s'est produit dans plusieurs pays : Allemagne, France, Espagne.  
  
Et à chaque fois, la même chose se produit : la terre meurt, les animaux disparaissent et cette créature apparaît. On a réussi à trouver un livre qui donnait le sort pour le tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
  
Il acquiesça. Elle lui pris la main, l'aida à se relever puis lui rendit sa baguette. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, main dans la main. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Et chacun sentit une forte sensation. Mais ils furent stoppés dans leur rêverie par Hermione et Ron qui arrivèrent en courant. Ils virent Harry et Hannah, sain et sauf. Puis ils remarquèrent le Tarentstia, gisant, mort.  
  
Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Hermione à bout de souffle.  
  
Oh rien ! Dit Harry. Cette créature a failli me tuer mais heureusement, Hannah la tuer  
  
avant. Dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire.  
  
Ah, oui, RIEN ! Dit Hermione. Harry, je te l'avais pourtant dit que c'était dangereux !  
  
Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais !  
  
Je suis désolé Hermione dit-il.  
  
Et bien, juste à temps dit donc ! Tu es arrivée au bon moment Hermione ! Lui dit Ron. Et tu as utilisé le sort du livre ?  
  
Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas pu t'en aller Harry ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Ma cicatrice. Elle m'a fait très mal. A un tel point que je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout.  
  
Mais alors, si tu as eu mal, ça veut dire que.. Ron s'arrêta de parler et regarda tout  
  
autour de lui avec une respiration saccadée que Tu Sais Qui est dans les environs. Finit-il tout bas.  
  
Hermione et Hannah firent la même chose. Mais elles ne virent personne.  
  
Non. Répondit-il aussitôt. Il n'y est pas. J'ai cherché. De toute façon, s'il avait été là, il aurait déjà essayé de ma tuer.  
  
Tu nous rassure beaucoup. Dit Ron. Bon, si on partait de cet endroit. Il me donne la  
  
chair de poule.  
  
Ils partirent vers Poudlard. Harry et Hannah marchaient côte à côte en se jetant des regards. Hermione et Ron étaient devant. Ron marchait vite. Il voulait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.  
  
De retour à l'école, ils allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer et se remettre de leurs émotions. Intérieurement, Harry décida d'écrire à Sirius ce soir car sa cicatrice ne lui a jamais autant fait mal. Il savait qu'il ne pourra rien faire mais il voulait qu'il soit au courant. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. 


	9. la demeur des Malefoy

Le jour J était arrivé et de nombreux élèves de Poudlard avaient préparé leurs affaires pour ce week-end. A son réveil, Harry n'était pas d'une humeur joyeuse. Hannah allait passer Thanksgiving chez les Malefoy. Quand il alla dans le dortoir des filles, il la vit boucler sa petite valise.  
  
Alors, prête à partir ? Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire   
  
Oui. Je suis impatiente d'y être.  
  
Je n'en doute pas.  
  
Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Il lui sourit pour alléger ce qu'il venait de dire car il ne voulait pas entrer en conflit sur les Malefoy avant son départ.  
  
Hem, tu reviens quand ?  
  
Dans deux jours, comme tout le monde.  
  
Ah ! Très bien. Bon, ben, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien.  
  
Merci Harry et vous aussi.  
  
Et il quitta le dortoir. Une fois la porte fermée, il regarda dans la direction d'Hannah. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il l'imaginait en train de finir ses valises, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il descendit ensuite rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui se trouvait dans la grande salle. Pour l'occasion, le buffet était tout à fait splendide. Aussi majestueux que celui d'Halloween un mois auparavant. Il les trouva à la table des Gryffondor en train de faire une partie d'échec. Quand ils le virent arriver ils arrêtèrent leur partie. Il s'assit à côté de Ron, l'esprit ailleurs.  
  
Harry, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Hein ? Oh ! Oui, oui.  
  
Ce n'est pas très convaincant comme réponse.  
  
Désolé leur répondit-il. Mais c'est le fait qu'elle aille chez les Malefoy ! Ca m'énerve ! Il  
  
s'était mis un peu en colère en prononçant le nom de Malefoy.  
  
Oui mais tu n'y peux rien. Dit Ron. Comme tu l'as dit, ils font partis de sa famille.  
  
Tu parles d'une famille, oui. Continua Harry. Des partisans de Voldemort.  
  
Hermione et Ron, frissonnèrent. Depuis le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient entendu Harry prononcer ce nom, ils auraient du être habitué mais non, ça leur faisait toujours drôle. Ron, lui s'attendait toujours à le voir apparaître quand il le disait.  
  
Ils restèrent là, sans parler pendant un moment quand Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry. Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Drago. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Lucius remarqua Harry et ses deux amis. Il les regarda et les saluèrent de la tête.  
  
Et faux-cul en plus. Ils en ont une belle collection ! Dit Ron.  
  
Puis, ils virent Hannah arrivée. Elle avait retiré son uniforme et portait un pantalon noir et un pull bleu qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux châtains. A côté des Malefoy, l'impression que ça donnait était la même que celle du blanc à côté du noir. Carrément l'opposé ! Ils furent étonnés par le changement d'attitude de Lucius. Lui qui était si froid avec son fils, là, tout le contraire. Il la serra dans ses bras et fit signe à son serviteur de s'occuper de sa valise. Cette vision lui donnait si mal au c?ur qu'Harry en détourna son regard. Il ne la vit pas venir dans leur direction.  
  
Et bien, vous en faites une de ces têtes ! Leur dit-elle.  
  
Non, on est juste un peu fatigué. Répondit Ron.  
  
Ah ! Bon, j'y vais. Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un bon week-end.  
  
Merci Hannah. Toi aussi, lui dit Hermione.  
  
Elle attendit quelques instants qu'Harry lui parle à son tour mais il ne fit rien. Il fixait la partie d'échec. A sa réaction, elle décida de faire demi-tour et pour jouer à son jeu sortit dos tourné :  
  
Amusez-vous bien tous les DEUX !  
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry. Il s'était retourné à la fin de sa phrase. Mais elle avait déjà rejoint les Malefoy.  
  
On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Je... Je ne sais pas. Il la vit partir, bras dessus-dessous avec Lucius. Quel idiot !  
  
Pourquoi ? Il frappa la table de sa main.  
  
Ca tu peux le dire. Le meilleur idiot du mois.  
  
Il se leva tout d'un coup.  
  
Je sais ! Cria t-il. Je vous vois plus tard.  
  
Et il partit en courant vers la sortie de l'école sous le regard surpris de Ron et d'Hermione. Quand il eut disparut, ils reprirent leur partie comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Dehors, le mois de novembre arrivait à sa fin et on pouvait déjà sentir le froid de décembre. Harry chercha le carrosse des Malefoy. Quand il l'eut trouvé, celui-ci venait de partir. Il coura le plus vite qu'il pouvait et s'agrippa derrière. Pendant le trajet, il se glissa en dessous pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis, à un moment, le carrosse s'arrête. Il les vit descendre. Quand il s'assura que plus personne n'était dehors, il sortit à son tour. Quand il se releva, il eut un choc. La maison des Malefoy était carrément unique. Et elle correspondait bien avec le personnage. Immense, pierres grises, style Ecossais. Il y avait deux tours à chaque extrémité des murs. Le jardin devait être aussi grand que celui du parc de Poudlard. Mais une chose lui fit froid dans le dos : la décoration. Déjà, il fallait la trouver et quand il y en avait, c'était des gargouilles, des dragons et des serpents. Ça, il n'a pas était étonné d'en voir ! A chaque côté de l'escalier principal, deux énormes serpents à l'aspect assez terrifiants. Et si ça ne n'était pas un signe, il était un moldu ! 


	10. le diner de Thanksgiving

Comme il ne pouvait pas rentrer, il chercha un moyen de trouver Hannah. Il décida alors d'essayer de rentrer par la cuisine. Il fit le tour de la demeure. Elle ressemblait à un iceberg : on voit une partie mais celle qui est cachée et bien plus grande. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits de casseroles. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit plusieurs elfes de maison cuisiner. Il s'imagina Dobby dans cette cuisine et comprit pourquoi il voulait partir. Ils étaient très nombreux et n'arrêtaient pas de travailler. Quand il y 4 ans, il lui avait fait donner une de ses chaussettes par Lucius ( à son insu bien sûre), il était très content. Il attendit que tous les elfes soient sortis pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit un escalier et monta.  
  
Il atterrit dans une salle qui ressemblait à une réserve de vins. Et zut ! Pensait-il, un cul-de-sac ! Arriverait-il à trouver la chambre d'Hannah. Ne savant que faire, il décida d'attendre ici. Il redescendit tout doucement pour prendre quelque chose à manger puis remonta. Il se demandait comment le dîner se passait dans la salle.  
  
La salle à manger des Malefoy était très spacieuse. Il y avait une grande cheminée et plusieurs tableaux de situations de chasses et des tapisseries. Les elfes étaient en train de poser les plats sur une table joliment décorée. A côté, des invités patientaient dans le salon. Drago alla rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient en train de se faire des réserves au buffet. Quand ils le virent, ils arrêtèrent aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Lucius montait la valise d'Hannah en haut. Il s'arrêta devant une porte à deux battants et l'ouvrit.  
  
Comme tu peux le constater, ta chambre n'a pas changé. Lui dit-il en s'écartant pour la  
  
laisser entrer.  
  
Oui, c'est génial ! J'ai l'impression de faire un saut dans le passé. Tout est resté intact.  
  
Mes jouets, mes objets ! C'est vraiment gentil à toi Lucius.  
  
Mais c'est normal. C'est ta maison ici. Tu es chez toi, ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Je le sais. Euh. Est-ce qu'il faut que je me change ou non ?  
  
Non pas la peine, tu es très bien, lui dit-il.  
  
Très bien, je défais ma valise et je descends.  
  
Ok, prends ton temps. Et il lui donna un baiser sur le front.  
  
Quand il fut sorti, elle resta immobile et contempla sa chambre. Rien n'avait bougé. La photo de sa mère et de son frère était toujours là. Celle de son père, comme d'habitude n'y était plus. Elle la retirait à chaque fois qu'elle partait. Elle savait que Lucius n'aimait pas les moldus et il était bien gentil d'autoriser une photo de moldu chez lui. Elle la ressortit d'un tiroir.  
  
Au même endroit que là où je l'avais laissé.  
  
Elle l'accrocha près de celle de sa mère. Puis, elle défit ses valises. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un toqua. C'était Drago.  
  
Alors, prête Malvoro ? On t'attend.  
  
Oui, prête.  
  
Bien. Oh ! Au fait, lui dit-il alors qu'elle le suivait. Crabbe et Goyle ont pu venir.  
  
Génial ! Dit-elle avec un certain dégoût.  
  
Ils descendirent et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, tous se levèrent. Le silence s'installa.  
  
Et bien, ça, ç'est un accueil ! Dit-elle  
  
Tous la regardèrent avec admiration et respect. Puis ils vinrent chacun leur tour lui serrer la main. Quand il ne restait plus personne, Lucius lui montra sa place et l'aida à s'asseoir. Puis, tout le monde s'assirent. Le repas était excellent et tout le monde parlait. Hannah était contente d'être ici mais pensa à ses trois amis. Elle espérait qu'ils s'amusaient aussi. Puis elle repensa au comportement d'Harry. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Elle savait qu'Harry, tout comme Hermione et Ron n'aimaient pas les Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas lui parler. Mais bon, elle arrêta de penser à lui et replongea dans la conversation avec la mère de Crabbe. Puis à un moment, le vin commença à se faire rare. Lucius appela Dogum. Mais personne ne répondit. Il éleva encore plus sa voix et toujours rien. Il commença à se lever mais Hannah posa sa main sur la sienne.  
  
Laisse Lucius, j'y vais.  
  
Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper ! Lui dit-il  
  
Non, laisse, ils doivent être dehors. J'y vais. 


	11. transprento totalus

Quand elle se leva, les hommes se levèrent aussi. Quand elle eut le dos tourné, elle sourit. Quand elle mangeait chez les Malefoy, elle avait toujours l'impression de faire un saut dans le passé et de revenir à la grande époque, où ma galanterie des hommes étaient à son paroxysme. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle vit les elfes dans le jardin en train de s'amuser. Elle sourit en les regardant. Puis, elle monta l'escalier.  
  
Harry qui était dans un coin entendit du bruit. Il crut sa dernière heure sonner. S'il se faisait prendre chez les Malefoy, s'en serait fini pour lui. Mais à son grand étonnement, quand la lumière fut allumée, il vit Hannah. Elle aussi le remarqua.  
  
Harry ? Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es fou ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?  
  
Non, c'est pas ça. Je.. Je voulais te dire au revoir. M'excuser de mon comportement de  
  
toute à l'heure.  
  
Et donc, tu t'es dit, tiens, je vais aller jusque chez les Malefoys pour le faire.  
  
Honnêtement, Harry, ça pouvait attendre lundi.  
  
Non, justement. Je ne voulais pas attendre.  
  
Et bien, te voilà dans un beau pétrin !  
  
Ca, j'avais remarqué.  
  
Dis-moi, lui fit-elle avec un sourire, c'est une habitude que tu as de me suivre partout où  
  
je vais ?  
  
Il sourit. Oui, en effet. Mais je ne le fais pas exprès.  
  
Bon, comment on va faire ? C'est trop risquer de te faire passer par la salle à manger.  
  
Je ne te le fais pas dire, continua t-il.  
  
A ça y est. Je sais. Ne bouge pas.  
  
Elle descendit et demanda à Dogum d'aller chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre le plus discrètement possible ainsi qu'un gros pull. Quand il revint avec la baguette et le pull, elle alla rejoindre Harry.  
  
Bon, j'ai une idée, ne bouge pas. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers lui et prononça :  
  
« transprento totalus .»  
  
Harry avait totalement disparut.  
  
Je. Je suis invisible ?  
  
Oui. Allez suis-moi. Avant de descendre, elle prit deux bouteilles de vins. Tu vas  
  
m'attendre dehors, c'est plus prudent. Tiens mets ça. Elle tendit le pull et une main invisible le saisit. Elle prononça la formule pour le pull. Dans 10 minutes, je trouverais une excuse et je viendrais te rejoindre. Après, je t'emmènerai vite dans ma chambre. Tu y seras en sécurité.  
  
Très bien.  
  
Bon, je dois y aller sinon, ils vont s'inquiéter. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle partit en courant dans la cuisine. Il resta dehors à observer les elfes qui s'amusaient. De retour dans la salle, Lucius lui demanda :  
  
Alors, pas trop difficile à trouver ?  
  
Non, pas trop, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Le repas put repartir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire quand elle vit Crabbe et Goyle avaler toute la nourriture dans leur assiette. Ils en avaient déjà pas mal et souvent, en reprenaient. Elle se demandait bien où ils pouvaient bien mettre toutes ces quantités.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle avait laissé Harry dehors. Quel sacré numéro celui là pensa t-elle. Venir jusqu'ici pour s'excuser. Elle fut très touché par son geste. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.  
  
Dehors, Harry parlait avec les elfes de maison. Tous connaissaient Harry Potter pour deux raisons. La première pour avoir survécut et affronté plusieurs fois Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et le fait d'avoir donné sa liberté à Dobby. Ils parlèrent avec lui pendant un bon bout de temps de Dobby et de leur travail puis Harry leur posa une question qui le démangeait depuis qu'ils les avaient vus dehors.  
  
Dites-moi, vous vous amusez souvent comme ça ?  
  
Oh non ! Monsieur, oh non ! On se ferait battre sinon.  
  
Alors pourquoi le faîtes vous là. Sachant qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ?  
  
Justement, on en profite. Mademoiselle Hannah est là.  
  
Hannah ?  
  
Oui, Mademoiselle Hannah est très gentille avec nous. Elle prend notre défense et quand  
  
elle est là, Dogum et sa famille ne sont pas battus. Non, pas battus.  
  
Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, dit Harry pour lui-même. Pour vous, quand elle est là, c'est  
  
Noël !  
  
Oui, monsieur. On est très content. Hélas, ça ne dure que le temps où elle est là, car dès  
  
qu'elle s'en va, tout redevient comme avant. Tout.  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompu par Hannah qui venait de sortir. En la voyant, Harry lui sourit mais il s'arrêta car elle ne pouvait le voir.  
  
Harry ?  
  
Oui, je suis là.  
  
Ah bien. Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?  
  
Non, c'était très bien. J'ai fait connaissance avec les elfes.  
  
Bien. Oh ! Dogum, il faudrait débarrasser. Je te le dis avant qu'il ne le fasse.  
  
Merci mademoiselle Hannah, merci. 


	12. les secrets d'Hannah

Il partit dans la cuisine suivi par les autres.  
  
Allez, suis-moi, on y va. Reste derrière car je n'ai pas envie de te rentrer dedans. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Ils firent le chemin inverse et arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et comme il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, lui fit signe de fermer la porte. Le hall était aussi majestueux que la salle à manger. Très spacieux. Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers quand Drago suivi par Crabbe et Goyle l'interpella.  
  
Eh Hannah ! Tu vas où comme ça ?  
  
Nulle part, je vais chercher un pull, j'ai un peu froid.  
  
Oh ! Est-ce que tu voudras nous rejoindre ? On va aller visiter la salle des tortures de  
  
mon père !  
  
Euh, non-merci fit-elle. J'irais me coucher. Je suis un peu fatiguée.  
  
Sûre ? Car il en a certains instruments qui iraient très bien avec Potter et Granger.  
  
A ces mots, Harry se dirigea vers Drago mais s'arrêta aussitôt.  
  
Si tu veux que je réagisse, tu perds ton temps. Lui dit-elle en essayant de deviner ou se  
  
trouvait Harry.  
  
Très bien Malvoro. Dommage. A demain. Crabbe et Goyle la saluèrent à leur tour et  
  
suivirent Drago dans une pièce tout au bout d'un corridor.  
  
Elle les regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Jamais il ne changera, c'est pas possible ! Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte. Quand elle eut la conformation qu'Harry était rentré, elle la referma et prononça « Finite Transparentus. » Aussitôt Harry réapparut. Il observa la chambre.  
  
Et voilà, ma chambre. Tu seras bien là. Personne n'y entre sauf moi.  
  
Elle est géniale. Jamais Harry n'avait vu de chambre aussi grande. Elle devait même être  
  
plus spacieuse que le dortoir de Gryffondor. C'est vraiment la tienne ?  
  
Oui, depuis que je suis petite. Elle a eu mon berceau, mon petit lit, mon lit et mon  
  
premier lit deux places. Elle a évolué comme moi. Lui dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Et bien. Alors, tu connais cette maison depuis toujours. Et les Malefoys aussi ajout t-il  
  
pour lui-même.  
  
Oui et rien n'a changé. Je suis désolé mais il faut que je redescende. Apparemment, ils  
  
m'ont réservé une surprise. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
Non, pas du tout. Mais si quelqu'un rentre..  
  
Non, personne ne peut rentrer sauf moi et Dogum. J'y ai installé un système. Et si  
  
quelqu'un parvient quand même à rentrer, toutes mes affaires disparaissent et il ne reste que les meubles.  
  
Et bien je vois que la confiance règne.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je vais te montrer. Elle ouvrit un meuble en face de son lit et  
  
dit « wissemprium » et tout d'un coup, une télé apparut. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hannah avait fait apparaître une télévision chez des sorciers et en plus, elle fonctionnait.  
  
Alors, là, tu m'épates ! C'est incroyable ! Comment tu as fais ? Lui dit-il en fixant la télé.  
  
En appliquant tout simplement un sortilège de transparence. Un peu comme celui que  
  
j'ai utilisé pour toi mais celui là fonctionne pour les matériels électriques. C'est un magicien fan des moldus qui l'a inventé. Je t'avoue qu'il n'est pas connu de tout le monde. Et comme je ne peux pas me passer de télé, il m'est très utile. Le plus difficile pour moi, c'est qu'à Poudlard, je ne peux pas. Puis elle regarda Harry. Tu veux que je te la laisse ?  
  
Oh oui ! Ca fait trop longtemps ! Mais. Le son ?  
  
Pas de problème. Ils ne l'entendent pas. Seules les personnes présentes dans la chambre  
  
le peuvent et si quelqu'un entre, elle disparaît tout à coup. Et toi aussi, pour répondre à la question qui elle le savait, lui viendrait à l'esprit.  
  
Et ben ! T'es vraiment sûre que tu dois suivre des cours à Poudlard lui dit- il avec un  
  
sourire.  
  
Bon, je te laisse. A toute à l'heure. Elle lui sourit. Elle pris un pull et partit.  
  
Il visita sa chambre quelques temps. Il y avait plein de phot d'elle avec il le supposa ses amis. D'autres avec son père et sa mère. Il s'arrêta sur celles avec Lucius. Elle était bébé. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Très fier. Puis il s'attarda sur une autre. Elle représentait Hannah à l'âge de 4 ans environ. Elle tenait la main d'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle qu'Harry n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaître : Drago. Derrière eux, se tenaient Lucius, la mère d'Hannah ( il devina par la ressemblance) et un jeune homme. Harry se rapprocha pour mieux observer. Il devait s'agir de son frère. Cette photo a du être prise peu de temps avant la mort de celui ci si Harry avait bon dans ses calculs. Après avoir regardé tout ce qui avait rapport avec elle, il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda la télé. Sur la table de chevet, une photo « normale ». Son père. Harry sourit. Tout comme lui, ses seuls souvenirs de ses parents étaient des photos. Puis, il se concentra sur la télé et il se sentir revivre. 


	13. la surprise de Lucius

Hannah enfila son pull en descendant les escaliers et alla rejoindre les invités dans le salon. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce Lucius lui demanda de s'asseoir.  
  
Hannah, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Il se leva et alla chercher un énorme paquet. Tous les  
  
invités le regardèrent l'offrir à Hannah. Tiens.  
  
Merci dit-elle en le prenant. Mais c'est pour quelle occasion ?  
  
Ouvre le, tu verras bien.  
  
Elle s'exécuta et lorsqu'il fut complètement déballé, elle laissa échapper une exclamation.  
  
Lucius, c'est le..Super Filant ? Demanda t-elle en le regardant avec ses mains  
  
tremblantes .  
  
Oui, parfaitement. C'est pour te féliciter de ton tournoi.  
  
Oh Lucius, tu n'aurais pas du ! Ca a du te coûter une petite fortune car il n'est pas encore  
  
sortit en vente.  
  
Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Et puis, Drago m'a dit que tu étais le nouveau batteur de  
  
l'équipe... Il mit un peu de temps à le dire. De Gryffondor.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, en me l'offrant tu avantages Gryffondor. Tu m'aides à gagner ?  
  
Je veux juste que tu ais le meilleur matériel possible. Peu importe ton équipe.  
  
Merci. Dommage que ce ne soit pas de Serpentard ! Il acquiesça ainsi que les autres  
  
parents. Mais bon, le choix peau m'a mis à Gryffondor après des hésitations. S'il avait moins réfléchi, je serais sans doute à Serpentard.  
  
Oui, je suis sûre mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, ne nous attardons pas sur ça car j'ai  
  
une autre surprise.  
  
Encore ? Dit-elle en posant son Super Filant délicatement par terre.  
  
Tu peux venir. Dit-il fort.  
  
Elle se tourna et vit son frère. Mais il était différent. Il n'était plus un fantôme. Il était humain. Hannah se sut que faire et que dire. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers lui. Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire dit-elle en le regardant. Je ne rêve pas au moins.  
  
Non, je peux te l'assurer. Il lui sourit. Alors surprise ?  
  
Surprise et ravie ! C'est ça que vous mijotiez depuis tout ce temps ? Vous avez enfin  
  
réussi ! Je dois t'avouer qu'à un moment, je n'y croyais plus.  
  
Il faut toujours croire, toujours. Et il la repris dans ses bras. A un moment, il la lâcha pour saluer les invités.  
  
Oh! Monsieur, je suis très content de vous revoir parmi nous.  
  
Moi aussi. Nous étions tous impatient de votre retour. Bon retour chez vous.  
  
Merci M. Crabbe. Je savais que vous étiez fidèle.  
  
Après avoir salué tout le monde, il se dirigea vers Hannah. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Son frère mort depuis 16 ans était de retour en chair et en os. Plus vivant que jamais.  
  
Tu seras encore là demain ?  
  
Bien sûre. Elle le regarda avec des petits yeux. Elle sentait bien la fatigue devenir de plus  
  
en plus importante mais elle voulait rester ici avec lui.  
  
Alors, va te coucher, on pourra parler demain. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front.  
  
Sûre ?  
  
Promis.  
  
Alors, bonne nuit, lui dit-elle.  
  
Elle embrassa Lucius et salua les invités. Puis elle prit son Super Filant et quitta la pièce en se retournant une dernière fois pour le regarder.  
  
Quand elle fut sortit, elle monta les escaliers en souriant. Son c?ur était tout léger. Elle se souviendrait de ce week-end de Thanksgiving. Ah ! Ca oui ! Elle s'en souviendra.  
  
Dans le salon, le silence s'installa. Puis, Tom dit :  
  
Très bien. Dit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que tout est prêt Lucius ?  
  
Oui, Monsieur. On peut recommencer.  
  
Parfait. Dit-il d'un air satisfait. Veuillez me suivre. On a beaucoup de retard à rattraper.  
  
Ils le suivrent tous. Puis arriver devant la bibliothèque, il fit basculer un livre et un pan du mur s'ouvrit. Il s'y faufila suivi par Malefoy puis les autres. Quand le dernier fut passé, le mur se referma. 


	14. premiere fois

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Hannah avait complètement qu'Harry était là. Quand il la vit, il se redressa sur le lit.  
  
Alors, c'était quoi cette surprise ?  
  
Hannah lui tendit la Super Filant. Harry le pris dans ses mains. Elles tremblaient aussi, tout comme celles d'Hannah peu de temps auparavant.  
  
Ouahh ! J'y crois pas. Mais, Hannah, il n'est pas encore sortit dans les ventes !  
  
Je sais, répondit-elle absente en s'asseyant sur son lit. Lucius a réussi à l'avoir avant.  
  
C'est le prototype.  
  
J'ai lu plein de chose sur lui, continua Harry qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Selon Quidditch  
  
Hebdo, c'est le plus rapide de tous. Il a une ligne qui permet de gagner du temps et de la souplesse dans les figures. C'est le must pour les balais. Et il te l'a offert pour quelle occasions ?  
  
Pour me féliciter de mon poste de batteur. Dit-elle toujours absente.  
  
Ben ça alors ! Il l'observa comme ci il avait un microscope à la place des lunettes. Il  
  
continua de dire ses capacités puis il vit qu'Hannah ne l'écoutait pas. Il le posa alors sur le lit. Hannah ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Hein ? Oh non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.  
  
Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs.  
  
Non, c'est juste que... Que.. Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Harry se mit à côté  
  
d'elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Mon frère est de nouveau vivant Harry.  
  
Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles !  
  
Vi... Vivant ? Balbutia t-il. Mais, je croyais que ton frère était mort, il y a 16 ans.  
  
C'est exact.  
  
Mais, il y a encore une semaine, tu parlais à son fantôme !  
  
Je le sais. J'étais dans le même état que toi quand je l'ai vu. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il  
  
est bien vivant. Comme toi et moi.  
  
Mais, comment c'est possible ?  
  
Depuis plusieurs mois, Lucius et certains de ses amis travaillaient sur une potion et une  
  
formule qui permet de ramener les fantômes à la vie. Et il faut croire que ça a fonctionné.  
  
Mais alors, c'était de.. De la magie noire ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Ouahhh ! Ca c'est une surprise. Tu dois être heureuse non ?  
  
Elle lui sourit. Et comment ? Depuis qu'il est mort, j'ai toujours espéré le revoir vivant.  
  
Et là, mon v?u est exaucé. C'est comme un rêve devenant réalité.  
  
Je suis content pour toi. Lui dit-il en souriant.  
  
Merci. Elle pris une aspiration. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe ?  
  
Bien, très bien. J'ai revu des programmes que je n'avais pas vus depuis au moins 5 ou 6  
  
ans si ce n'est plus.  
  
Et bien ! Je suis fatiguée. Si tu veux continuer à la regarder, tu peux.  
  
Non, c'est bon, moi aussi je suis un peu fatigué.  
  
Oh ! Mais au fait, tu n'as rien mangé ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?  
  
Non, merci. Ca ira très bien.  
  
Sûre ?  
  
Sûre. Répéta t-il.  
  
Très bien. Tu préfères quel côté ?  
  
Pardon ?  
  
Pour dormir ? Je ne vais pas te faire dormir par terre.  
  
Ah ! euh, n'importe.  
  
La salle de bain a ta gauche, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant la porte à côté de lui.  
  
Elle lui donna un tee-shirt et un short et il s'y dirigea. Peu de temps après, il sortit et il la vit allongé dans son lit. Elle s'était changée en même temps que lui. Il alla dans le lit. Il était un peu stressé. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille ! Il se tourna vers elle.  
  
Bonne nuit Hannah.  
  
Toi aussi Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Et ils s'endormirent ainsi. Harry savait qu'il allait passer une de ses meilleures nuits. Quant à Hannah, pour la première fois depuis des années, trouva aussitôt le sommeil. 


	15. le reveil

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Hannah était déjà descendu. C'était un peu normal. Elle voulait passer beaucoup de temps avec son frère. Harry se leva. Il avait très bien dormi. Il avait sentit son bras contre le sien pendant la nuit. Et il s'est senti vivant. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se changea. Peu de temps après, Hannah entra.  
  
Bonjour Harry.  
  
Bonjour.  
  
Bien dormi ?  
  
Oui, très, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Je t 'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner. Tu m'excuseras de la présentation mais je n'ai pas pu  
  
faire mieux.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca me va très bien. Il prit le plateau qu'elle lui tendit et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
Ce n'est pas la même classe que celui de Poudlard. Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
(Il la regarda dans les yeux). Poudlard ! Répéta t-il.  
  
Quoi, Poudlard ?  
  
Je n'ai pas prévenu Ron et Hermione que j'étais avec toi ! Je suis parti précipitamment  
  
hier soir pour te dire au revoir. Je ne savais pas que j'allais quitter Poudlard ! Oh ! Ils ont du me chercher. Et si McGonagall est au courant ? Oh ! Non, je suis mort !  
  
Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver quelque chose.  
  
Mais quoi ? Demanda t-il perdu.  
  
Tout d'abord, on va leur envoyer un hibou leur expliquant ce qui s'est passé et tu es.  
  
Ensuite, ... Ensuite si McGonagall n'a pas été informé de ton départ, on ne fait rien. Si elle l'est, on dira la vérité.  
  
La vérité ? Que je t'ai suivi jusque chez les Malefoys ?  
  
Non pas celle là. Je t'ai invité chez moi.  
  
Mais .. ?  
  
C'est la vérité. Je t'ai invité dans ma chambre, tu as couché ici.  
  
Et si elle le répète à Malefoy ?  
  
Elle ne le fera pas.  
  
Et comment tu peux en être sûre ?  
  
Elle voulut répondre mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle fit signe à Harry d'aller se cacher dans la salle de bain. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle fit disparaître la télé. Quand elle l'ouvrit, Drago se trouvait devant elle.  
  
Drago ?  
  
Salut. Est-ce que ? Je peux ?  
  
Oui. Elle s'écarta pour qu'il puisse entrer.  
  
Vraiment pas mal ta chambre. C'est toujours là même.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple visite  
  
de courtoisie.  
  
Hannah, voyons, lui dit-il en regardant ses affaires. On pas eu l'occasion de vraiment  
  
parlé tous les deux.  
  
Et qu'est ce que l'on se dirait ?  
  
Il s'arrêta devant la photo d'elle et de lui se tenant la main. Qu'est ce que l'on était  
  
mignon !  
  
Oui, était ! Répondit-elle avec un ton ferme.  
  
Hannah ! S'il te plait. On s'entendait bien non, avant ? C'est depuis que tu traînes avec  
  
Potter et ses deux petits chiens.  
  
Drago ! Elle le regarda avec un regard sévère. Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec eux ? Tu ne  
  
peux pas les laisser tranquille. Tu sais, on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux.  
  
Moi ! Jaloux ! Il rit. Hannah, voyons. Il ne faut pas pousser quand même.  
  
Moi, je pense que si. Harry a des VRAIS amis. Crabbe et Goyle se sont que tes  
  
« toutous. » Vous êtes ensemble car vos parents le sont. C'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit question d'amitié entre vous.  
  
Harry qui entendait tout dans la salle de bain sourit. Elle ne se laisse pas faire. ET sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas tors. Peut-être bien que Drago était jaloux.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est ça que j'aime bien chez toi. Tu sais  
  
toujours quoi répondre. Tout a le mot pour tout. Un peu comme Granger. 


	16. histoir de famille

IL s'assit sur son lit et vit le plateau. Il leva les sourcils. Tu sais ce que je viens  
  
d'apprendre par Tom ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Et bien à ce qu'il parait, tu sais que dès notre naissance, notre destin a été décidé.  
  
Destin ? De quoi tu parles Drago ? Puis elle regarda vers la salle de bain.  
  
Apparemment, notre destin est lié si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Elle le regarda puis éclata de rire. Tu veux dire que depuis que nous sommes petits, on  
  
avait décidé que l'on serait ensemble !  
  
Oui.  
  
Ah ! C'est la meilleure ! Vraiment drôle !  
  
Non, mais c'est vrai dit-il en se levant.  
  
Oui, je te crois Drago. Mais je pense plutôt que s'ETAIT. Sérieusement Drago, tu nous  
  
vois ,.. Elle s'arrêta puis lui dit Ensemble ? Non, trop bizarre. C'était la mode à cette époque d'unir deux personnes dès leur berceau, mais on est plus au Moyen-Age, ça ne se fait plus.  
  
Il la regarda. Harry de son côté s'était retenu de rire. C'était la meilleure blague qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Il avait hâte de la raconter à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Tu en es sûre ? Lui demanda t-il.  
  
Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Le connaissant pour s'amuser. Mais crois-moi, ce  
  
n'est pas vrai. Et puis. .. On est différent. Ca n'aurait jamais collé.  
  
Une blague. Et je l'ai cru. Super ! Dit-il en levant les mains. Je me suis bien fait avoir.  
  
J'aurais du me rappeler ses blagues. ! En tout cas, tu m'as soulagé Malvoro. Je n'aurais pas aimé avec Granger comme témoin au mariage.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard réprobateur.  
  
Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Les habitudes sont toujours très difficiles à  
  
partir. Bon, je te laisse. Je vais attendre que Tom revienne pour prendre ma revanche.  
  
Pourquoi, où est-il partit ?  
  
Je ne sais pas. Père dit qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Et qu'il allait bientôt revenir.  
  
Allez, à tout à l'heure. Avant de partir, il se retourna. Au faut, tu n'as pas déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ?  
  
Elle regarda le plateau. Euh ! Si mais j'avais encore faim alors je me suis remonté des  
  
choses à grignoter.  
  
Ah ! Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Quand elle fut certaines qu'il était bien partit, elle appela Harry.  
  
J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se douter de quelque chose avec le plateau dit Harry.  
  
Drago ? Dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire. Celui qui croit que l'on doit se marier ?  
  
Oui, répondit-il en riant. Elle était bien bonne celle là.  
  
Jamais il m'en avait sorti une comme ça. Elle rit. Bon, allez, fini les rires, il faut poster un  
  
hibou à Ron et Hermione. Et pour retourner à Poudlard, tu repartiras par une porte.  
  
Comme l'autre fois ?  
  
Oui, ce sera plus rapide et beaucoup moins risqué. Mais là, il reste une journée.  
  
Comment on va faire ?  
  
Oh ! Je peux rester là, si tu veux passer du temps avec ton frère. Lui dit- il aussitôt.  
  
Quoi ? Et laisser tout seul pendant une journée ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu es mon invité  
  
Harry, ne l'oublie pas.  
  
Oui, un invité invisible. Dit-il en souriant.  
  
Elle sourit à son tour. On pourrait aller se promener. Je pourrais te montrer les environs.  
  
Et si quelqu'un nous voit ?  
  
Pas de problème, on ira dans un endroit où personne ne va.  
  
Il lui sourit. Mais ton frère ?  
  
J'aurais le temps. Alors que là, on est tous les deux, se serait dommage de ne pas en  
  
profiter.  
  
Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Quand il eut finit son déjeuner, elle le rendit invisible et purent quitter sans de problème la demeure. Avant de partir, elle dit à Lucius qu'elle allait se promener à Cheepewa Hill, mais en vérité, ils allèrent à Cedars Falls. Elle lui promit de ne pas rentrer tard pour préparer ses affaires. Arrivés à l'endroit, Harry redevint normal. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter. Ils étaient si bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer mais hélas, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry prit la main d'Hannah et pendant tout le temps où il était visible, ils restèrent ainsi, main dans la main. De retour à la demeure, Hannah se retourna quand elle entendit Tom l'appeler. 


	17. le hibou de ron et hermione

Hannah ? Je t'ai cherché. Où étais-tu ? Lucius m'a dit que tu étais à Cheepewa Hill, mais  
  
quand j'y suis allé, tu n'y étais pas.  
  
Oh, non, dit-elle aussitôt. Je n'y suis pas restée longtemps. Ensuite, je suis allée à Cedars  
  
Falls. Comme Drago m'a dit que tu étais parti, j'en ai profité pour me promener. Au fait, tu étais où ?  
  
A Little Hangleton.  
  
Chez nos parents ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Oh ! J'avais des objets à récupérer. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?  
  
Il lui montra le banc en face de l'entrée, comme si il ne les savait pas seuls. Hannah regarda l'endroit où elle pensait qu'Harry se trouvait. Elle lui sourit. Elle sentit une petite frappe dans le dos et se dirigea vers son frère. Harry les regarda. Puis il se concentra sur Tom. Son regard lui disait quelque chose, ainsi que sa voix. Mais il n'arriva pas à se souvenir. Il s'assit sur les marches et les regarda parler. Il vit à l'expression d'Hannah qu'il venait de lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Mais s'il arrivait à entendre quelques mots, il ne parvint pas à savoir ce que c'était.  
  
Quoi ? Déjà ?  
  
Mais tu viens de revenir, pourquoi partir ?  
  
Il le faut. On a pris beaucoup de retard. Il faut vite le rattraper. Le temps joue contre nous.  
  
Comment ça contre nous ?  
  
Il fit une pause, comme s'il cherchait. Les concurrents. On n'est pas les seuls à le faire.  
  
Mais maintenant ! Dit-elle déçue.  
  
Eh ! De toute façon, tu retournes au lycée pour un mois car ensuite il y a les fêtes de fin d'année. Le temps passera plus vite comme ça.  
  
Et tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que c'est ?  
  
Non, c'est une surprise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt je te le dirais. Tu pourras même participer. Bientôt. Allez, va préparer tes affaires.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le manoir. Quand elle arriva devant lui, il se leva et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle ne parla pas de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir et Harry décida de ne pas lui poser de questions. A près tout, c'était sa vie. Il l'aida à faire sa valise. Puis, ils reçurent un hibou de Poudlard.  
  
Harry et Hannah.  
  
Je suis bien contente que tu sois sain et sauf Harry. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, tu aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt. Et quel sorcier tu es. Tu pars en terrain inconnu sans baguette ! Et en plus, chez les Malefoys ! Tu devais vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs. A tout à l'heure et rentrez bien.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry sourit. Cette Hermione ! Un sacré numéro. Mais il la connaissait bien. Depuis toutes ces années, elle était devenue un peu leur mère à Poudlard. Puis il continua la lecture.  
  
Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle vient d'écrire, Harry. Tu l'as connais. Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt. Mais je vous rassure, on n'a pas prévenu McGonagall et elle s'est aperçut de rien. Mais, chez les Malefoys ! Ce n'était pas très sûre. Mais, on vous attend ce soir. Vous nous raconterez votre week-end.  
  
Ron  
  
Il posa la lettre.  
  
Bon, on est au moins fixé. McGonagall n'est pas au courant. Dit-il.  
  
Oui. Tant mieux. Maintenant, il faut que tu rentres. C'est plus prudent.  
  
Oui, ça vaut mieux.  
  
Elle prononça la formule et la porte apparut. Il l'ouvrit.  
  
Merci pour tout.  
  
De rien. Ne leur raconte pas encore la blague de Drago. Je voudrais être là pour voir-leur  
  
tête.  
  
Promis. A tout à l'heure. Et il franchit la porte. Quelques secondes après, celle-ci  
  
disparût 


	18. retour a poudlard

James prit la valise d'Hannah ainsi que son balai et les mit dans la malle arrière. Drago était déjà à l'intérieur. Lucius était sur le perron.  
  
Voilà, je n'ai rien oublié, lui dit-elle.  
  
Et puis si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas perdu. Répondit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Hannah sourit aussi mais avec tristesse.  
  
Il reviendra. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, monte.  
  
Elle monta dans le carrosse, salua Lucius et elle partit.  
  
De retour dans la cour de Poudlard, Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se changea et descendit dans la grande salle où il retrouva Hermione et Ron en train de discuter.  
  
Et bien te voilà enfin ! Dit Hermione. Tu as bien reçu notre hibou ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Et alors ????? Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Dit Ron.  
  
Harry les regarda avec un air d'étonnement  
  
Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?  
  
Harry, commença Ron, tu es parti précipitamment pour seulement dire au  
  
revoir et on apprend que tu as passé le week-end chez les Malefoy !  
  
Et alors, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si intéressant !  
  
Laisse Ron, dit Hermione, apparemment, MONSIEUR Harry Potter ne veut  
  
pas nous parler de son week-end !  
  
Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas ça mais je.. Puis en voyant leur visage, il se  
  
décida à parler. D'accord, vous avez gagné ! Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?  
  
Ron et Hermione sourirent et posèrent des questions à Harry à tour de rôle. Ils restèrent là à parler pendant un bon bout de temps quand ils remarquèrent que Drago et Hannah venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, Drago la suivit.  
  
Alors, Potter, j'espère que tu as passé un super week-end à Poudlard ! Tu ne  
  
t'es pas trop ennuyé ?  
  
Mieux que toi je suis sûre, lui répondit-il. Il essaya de ne pas rire alors que  
  
Ron et Hermione étouffèrent un rire.  
  
Alors, là, ça reste à voir lui répondit-il en jetant un regard froid à Ron et  
  
Hermione. Puis à Hannah, A plus, Malvoro. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard où Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient. Quand il fut parti, Ron se tourna vers Hannah qui venait de s'asseoir près d'Harry.  
  
Salut Hannah, ça va ? Lui demanda Ron  
  
Très bien.  
  
Et ton week-end ?  
  
Bien, Je ne me suis pas ennuyée avec mon invité inattendu. Dit-elle en  
  
regardant Harry. Et vous alors ?  
  
Oh, comme d'hab. dit Ron. Harry nous a un peu raconté son séjour.  
  
Oui et il nous a dit pour le sort qui rend totalement invisible ainsi que les sorts de ta  
  
chambre continua Hermione. Vraiment intéressant, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé dans les livres.  
  
Hermione !! S'il te plaît. Ils ont passé un week-end chez les Malefoy et toi  
  
tout ce que tu trouves est de lui en demandé plus sur un sort ! Vraiment, je croyais que depuis toutes ces années, on avait réussi à te faire penser à autre chose que les sorts et les devoirs.  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Harry et Hannah se regardèrent en souriant.  
  
Moi, je pense que votre week-end a été plus intéressant que le nôtre leur  
  
dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. Pour répondre à ta question, ce sort fait parti des anciens sortilèges. Beaucoup de personnes ont tendances à les oublier. Ils ne pensent qu'aux plus compliqués et donc, ne pensent plus aux faciles, aux sorts basics. Pour les sorts de ma chambre, (elle regarda Harry du coin de l'?il), se ne sont pas des sorts utiles pour des sorciers.  
  
Ouais, mais utiles pour vivre chez les Malefoys. Ajouta Ron.  
  
Elle sourit. Et vous, alors, qu'avez vous fait ?  
  
Oh, rien de spécial. On a mangé, on a été voir Hagrid, et ensuite, on a fait quelques jeux.  
  
Rien de bien intéressant par rapport à vous. Dit Ron en regardant Harry et Hannah.  
  
Hermione lui sourit et regarda Ron d'un air triomphant. Elle avait eu sa réponse. Puis, elle leur raconta la suite du week-end, accompagnée par Harry. Après avoir mangé, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Une fois changées, Hermione et Hannah s'endormirent aussitôt alors que Harry continua de parler à Ron.  
  
C'était génial Ron, même si j'étais chez les Malefoy.  
  
A te voir, je suis sûr que ça a été.  
  
Ouais dit-il avec un regard distant. Génial.  
  
Bon, ce n'est pas tout Roméo, mais il se fait tard et demain, une grosse  
  
journée nous attend.  
  
Harry lui balança son oreiller. Ils rirent et Ron le lui redonna. Ron, s'endormit mais Harry mit plus de temps à s'endormir. Il resta dans le noir, les yeux ouverts, pensant au moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Surtout quand ils ont été se promener et qu'ils s'étaient tenus la main. A cette pensée, il sourit et ferma les yeux. 


	19. le rendez vous secret

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hannah se dirigèrent vers leur cours de botanique. Les cours de la matinée passèrent très rapidement. Lors du repas du midi, Harry et Hannah sourirent. Ron et Hermione étaient encore en train de se chamailler.  
  
Quand est ce qu'ils vont comprendre que leur disputes veulent dire autre chose lui  
  
Harry dans l'oreille.  
  
Je ne sais pas mais s'ils ne le voient pas bientôt, on va être obligé de les  
  
mettre devant le fait accompli.  
  
Ils sourirent. Puis, Hermione s'arrêta et les regarda.  
  
On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?  
  
Nous ? Rien, dit Harry.  
  
Oui, on se remémorait juste quelque chose ajouta Hannah  
  
Et on peut savoir quoi ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous les 2.  
  
Oh, rien d'important ! Répondit Harry.  
  
Bien sûr ! De toute façon, depuis que vous êtes rentrés, vous faites souvent  
  
des messes basses. C'est comme si on n'existait plus Hermione et moi. Vous êtes toujours ensemble, pire que Fred et Georges, I.N.S.E.P.A.R.A.B.L.E.S. Dit Ron.  
  
Aussitôt, Hannah et Harry se sentirent gênés. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.  
  
Ron, commença Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.  
  
Je ne m'énerve pas Harry, je constate c'est tout.  
  
Harry se racla la gorge et le reste du repas se finit dans le calme. Personne n'osa parler. Les 2 premières cours se passèrent bien sauf bien sûre celui de Rogue. La maison Gryffondor avait encore perdu 15 points lors de son cours.  
  
Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers salle de métamorphose. Mais lorsqu'ils allèrent s'asseoir, le professeur McGonagall entra d'une démarche très rapide dans la classe. Tous les élèves la regardèrent. Ron et Harry se regardèrent ainsi que Hannah et Hermione.  
  
Ecoutez tous ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle se tourna vers toute la  
  
classe. Tous les élèves la regardaient, silencieux et attentifs. Il n'y aura pas de cours de métamorphose aujourd'hui. Parmi les élèves, des expressions de joies se dessinaient sur les visages ainsi que des expressions d'interrogation. Vous irez tous rejoindre vos maisons respectives et y resterez jusqu'au repas. Vos préfets vous emmèneront dans la grande salle quand nous leur dirons. Elle se racla la gorge. Vous pouvez partir.  
  
Les élèves se levèrent aussitôt tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir à son bureau. En la voyant, Hermione décida d'aller la voir. Harry, Ron et Hannah l'attendaient devant la porte.  
  
Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Oh, oui, Miss Granger ?  
  
Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas cours ?  
  
Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt.  
  
Mais c'est mauvais ? Lui demanda t-elle douceur. Le professeur ne lui  
  
répondit pas mais son regard en disait plus.  
  
Rejoignez vos camarades dans votre maison et attendez notre message.  
  
Oui professeur.  
  
Et elle se dirigea vers la porte. McGonagall la regarda partir et se dirigea aussitôt vers un pan de mur. Elle prononça une formule et le mur s'ouvrit. Elle y entra et arriva dans une grande salle où tous les professeurs étaient réunis. Tous étaient très sérieux. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.  
  
Si nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, vous savez pourquoi.  
  
Mais avant tout Albus, demanda le professeur Chourave, est-ce vrai ce que  
  
l'on raconte ?  
  
J'ai bien peur que oui, professeur. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde  
  
inspiration, l'histoire est bien en train de se reproduire.  
  
Tous les professeurs se regardèrent en chuchotant des phrases. Puis regardèrent tous en direction du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Alors que fais t-on ? Demanda Lupin  
  
- C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Mais avant toute chose, il y faut que je vous apprenne 2 faits. Tout aussi important. Voilà, vous devez savoir que...  
  
Il parla et aussitôt des expressions de peur et de colères se dessinèrent sur les visages. Il essaya de les calmer mais en vain. Il lui fallu plusieurs explications et l'aide du professeur McGonagall pour que le climat diminue. Puis, il continua. 


	20. forces obscures

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était calme. Certains parlaient, d'autres faisaient leurs devoirs. Assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs près du feu, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Hannah discutaient du comportement de McGonagall.  
  
Ce n'est pas de bon augure dit Hermione. Elle avait l'air terrorisée et  
  
fatiguée.  
  
Mais elle ne t'a rien laissée supposer ? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
Si, une chose, qu'apparemment, c'est grave.  
  
Grave ! Répéta Ron. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Quand il se passe quelque chose  
  
ici, c'est toujours grave.  
  
Ron ! Dit Hermione.  
  
Mais c'est vrai ! Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Regarde, tous les ans, il  
  
s'est passé des accidents. Depuis 5 ANS, Hermione, 5!!  
  
Je sais mais assis toi s'il te plait Ron, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la manche de  
  
sa robe de sorcier pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Les élèves qui l'avaient regardé retournèrent dans leur occupation. Calme toi !  
  
Me calmer, Hein, me calmer ! Mais comment veux tu ! J'ai un mauvais  
  
pressentiment.  
  
On en a tous un Ron, lui dit Harry, mais Hermione a raison, il faut garder  
  
son calme, on ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe.  
  
Ce qui se passe ? C'est simple Harry, et tu le sais très bien au fond de toi. Tu  
  
l'as toujours su. Ils le regardèrent tous. C'est encore Vous Savez Qui !  
  
Ron ! cri Hermione, ça suffit !  
  
Mais toi aussi tu le sais Hermione. Il était tout rouge. C'est toujours lui.  
  
Il regarda Harry. Quand Ron avait fait un sous-entendu de Voldemort, il avait repensé à toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées à Poudlard depuis 5 ans. Il savait que Ron avait raison au fond de lui. Voldemort avait recouvert son corps et sa force il y a 2 ans, lors de la Coupe de Feu. Et il savait qu'il réapparaîtrait pour finir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu finir quand il avait voulu le tuer alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et qu'il avait perdu toute forme physique. Ses intentions augmentaient de jour en jour. Harry pouvait le sentir. Sa cicatrice lui faisant de plus en plus mal. Harry regarda Hannah. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient dans la salle. Elle les avaient observé, écouté mais n'avait nullement réagi. Que l'on est stupide se dit-il. On parle de Voldemort alors que son meilleur ami vient de se faire tuer. Il se décida de parler afin de rompre la tension qui s'était installée.  
  
De toute façon, on ne sait encore rien. Si McGonagall va nous dire ce qui se  
  
passe bientôt, alors, il faut attendre. Lancer des rumeurs ne nous mènera nulle part.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Hermione reçoivent le message lui expliquant la démarché à suivre pour aller manger.  
  
Le repas de la grande salle fut un des rares à être aussi silencieux. Harry ne se souvint que celui qui avait suivi la mort de Cédric Diggory. Il était aussi calme que celui-ci.  
  
Tous les professeurs regardaient la salle en silence. Même la table des Serpentard était calme. Harry pensa que ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous dans la salle commune et sans se dire un mot à part « bonne nuit », ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.  
  
Tous les pressentiments de Ron étaient fondés même si personne ne s'en doutait car à plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard, toute une famille de sorciers de sang moldu avait été tuée. Et au-dessus de leur maison, flottait encore la marque des Ténèbres. Celle-ci représentait un énorme serpent. C'est la marque de Voldemort. La première fois que les forces publiques et de sécurité l'avaient vu, c'était lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et cette famille n'était pas la seule a avoir été tué par Voldemort cette nuit là, une autre famille aussi avait péri. Le chef de cette famille a été un partisan de Voldemort mais lorsque celui-ci avait disparu suite à sa défaite contre Harry Potter, beaucoup de ses « fidèles » avaient plaidé lors des jugements non coupables, ou alors, qu'ils avaient été ensorcelés. Cependant Voldemort n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce changement de côté et avait décidé de tuer les traites un par un. Et le soir même, la marque apparue au centre de la forêt interdite, près de Poudlard là, où le corps de Joseph Crowding, membre du ministère de la magie, ancien Aurore (chasseur des forces du mal) gisait. C'était un avertissement, se dit Dumbledore. Lui ainsi que Rogue et McGonagall était réuni autour du corps.  
  
Cette fois, c'est sûr, Voldemort est vraiment de retour.  
  
Vous en êtes vraiment certain Albus ? Demande un McGonagall apeurée.  
  
Hélas oui, regardez Minerva, la marque au-dessus de nous. C'est lui.  
  
Le professeur Rogue acquiesça de la tête. Il se frotta le bras. La marque des ténèbres le brûlait. Rogue était un Mangemort, c'est-à-dire un partisan de Voldemort. Mais cela fait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il n'était plus à son service mais la marque, elle, était toujours là. Tous les partisans de Voldemort avaient cette marque. C'était un signe de reconnaissance. Et quand celle-ci devenait noire, cela signifiait que Voldemort était revenu et qu'il avait tué.  
  
Que va-t'-on faire alors, demanda t-elle.  
  
On va faire ce que l'on a dit. Emmenons Joseph à l'infirmerie.  
  
Albus, c'est le deuxième Aurore de tué. Et 7 personnes sont elles aussi  
  
mortes !  
  
Je sais Minerva, mais il ne faut surtout pas paniquer. Il faut maintenir nos  
  
plans. Maintenant, rentrons à Poudlard.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le collège. Le corps inerte de Joseph flottait devant eux. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils allèrent vers l'infirmerie et y déposèrent délicatement le corps. LA marque des Ténèbres resta clair pendant encore une bonne heure puis disparut. Voldemort était de RETOUR. 


	21. halloween

Les semaines qui suivirent furent étranges. Les élèves devaient rentrer directement après les cours, accompagnés par le préfet. Les entraînements et les matchs de Quidditch étaient hautement protégés. Tous les professeurs sans exception semblaient préoccupés par autre chose. Même le professeur Rogue était différent. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque aux élèves de Gryffondor. Ce qui n'a fait qu'augmenter les soupçons de Ron. L'ambiance dans les maisons était aux rumeurs. Tous les élèves allaient de leurs propres idées et opinions sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Tous furent étonné d'apprendre que la fête d'Halloween restait inchangée étant donné la vie stricte au collège.  
  
Il y avait des rumeurs sur le fait que plusieurs morts ont été découvertes. Mais aucun des professeurs n'avaient confirmé ou démenti ces rumeurs. Il n'y avait aucune nouvelles pouvant confirmer ces dires dans le Daily Prophète. Même Percy, qui travaillait au ministère ne savait rien. De son côté, Drago parlait souvent fort dans la grande salle à la table des Serpentard en disant que des « sang de bourbes » étaient portés disparu. Mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux en dehors de ses camarades de maison.  
  
Le soir d'Halloween arrivé, un silence s'était installé dans la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva mais son discours d'introduction du repas était beaucoup plus court et plus sérieux que les précédents. Il avait parlé de l'union qu'il avait déjà citée lors du repas de fin d'année les 2 années précédentes. A ses mots, Ron, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils savaient que quelques chose de grave venait de se produire. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne connaissaient pas encore la gravité de la situation et Dumbledore tenait à garder ceci secret le plus longtemps possible pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Quand il eut fini, il frappa des mains et le repas apparu. Puis, des bavardages commencèrent à se former parmi les élèves. Au début, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Hannah ne parlèrent pas puis petit à petit, la conversation commença. Sérieuse puis plus détendue. Harry qui était en face d'Hannah la regardait souvent. Même si elle participait à la conversation, il voyait bien qu'elle était un peu ailleurs. Mais, il ne lui posa aucune question. Quand elle le regardait, il lui souriait. Puis à la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle commune alors qu'une petite soirée était prévue dans la grande salle. Les tables furent poussés ainsi que les bancs. La plupart des élèves étaient restés, c'est pourquoi ils étaient les seuls dans la maison des Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent près du feu et au bout de quelques temps, Hannah se leva.  
  
Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
Je vais à la volière. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
  
Harry acquiesça de la tête et la regarda se diriger vers la porte quand Hermione se leva.  
  
Hannah ! Attend, je t'accompagne.  
  
Non, s'est bon Hermione, je peux y aller toute seule.  
  
Ce n'est pas la raison, mais il est dit que les préfets doivent accompagner touts les  
  
élèves.  
  
Je sais mais pour là, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas loin et je te jure d'être très prudente.  
  
D'accord. Lui répondit-elle. Mais revient aussitôt.  
  
Promis. Et elle s'en alla en lui adressant un sourire.  
  
Quand elle fut partie, Hermione qui était toujours debout se tourna vers les garçons. Harry n'avait pas quitté Hannah du regard.  
  
Je n'aime pas du tout la savoir seule.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, lui dit Ron, elle sait se défendre et puis, elle ne craint rien. Et il y a une fête hyper surveillée. Alors, tu peux être tranquille.  
  
Quand elle fut assise, il regarda Harry qui n'avait pas quitté la porte du regard.  
  
Elle va revenir Harry.  
  
Je sais, je sais mais,.  
  
Eh ! Dit-il, dis donc, tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle ? Non ?  
  
Q.. Quoi ? Balbutia t-il. Il commençait à devenir tout rouge.  
  
Ne fais pas l'innocent continua t-il. Ca se voit. Il y a quelque chose.  
  
Euh, euh. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Cela se voyait-il autant ? Est-ce que Hannah  
  
l'avait aussi remarqué ? Il repensa à leur rencontre, comment il était rouge quand il lui avait parlé pour la première fois, à ces mots d'estomac quand elle le regardait mais surtout à leur promenade, à ce moment intense qu'ils avaient partagé.  
  
Et oh, 'y a quelqu'un ? dit Ron en faisant des signes de mains devant les yeux d'Harry.  
  
Hein ? Répondit celui. Ah, euh, je,. je .  
  
Ne te fatigue pas, on a compris dit Hermione. Vas-y, allez, .Lui dit-elle en montrant  
  
la porte. Et puis, comme ça, je serais plus rassurée si tu es avec elle.  
  
Il se leva aussitôt en leur lançant un regard reconnaissant et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione et Ron sourirent et se regardèrent assez longtemps. Puis, ils détournèrent en même temps le regard. Gênés.  
  
Bon, euh, dit Ron, tu veux aller à la fête ?  
  
Oui, répondit aussitôt Hermione, allons-y.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers la grande salle sans se regarder. Arrivés dans la salle ils se sentirent plus à l'aise et recommencèrent à se parler. 


End file.
